A Little Bit Longer
by goldone5
Summary: 'You don't know what you've gone until it's gone' It's something Naruto knows very well.In the final battle,our hero re-lives his memories,good and bad.As he flashes back to reality,something unexpected happens."Just A Little Bit Longer,and I'll Be fine."
1. Chapter 1: Tragic Soul

So.. I got this idea while sitting in English class on Friday. Haha. I was bored, and waiting for people to finish their tests. Sooo...yeah this just happened. I have part of it kind of planned, but it could change. The basic idea is pretty much Naruto having a flashback of parts of his life. You see that something happened, and some how he has been beaten by Madara... And soo on... Anyways, enjoy. ;P

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, I would be rollin' in all that cash! haha. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter I; A Tragic Soul**

In the darkness, the boy could see his end. Red liquid dripped from his face, poured from multiple parts of his body. He had figured that he had about five broken ribs and his left arm was unable to move due to his broken shoulder. The boy looks up at the man who cause him this pain, both internally and externally. His gaze shifts to his blood stained pants, blood drips from the corner of his mouth and bounces slightly on his knee. The boy starts to laugh, without emotion, "Why do you stand there, finish it already…" The young boy whispers due to his inability to breathe correctly.

The dark haired man in black cloak chuckles with amusement. "So you finally understand your predicament, huh?"

The boys gaze stays fixed to his legs. "It's not like I have anything left to fight for now…"

"What's this?" The man steps forward, "Could it be that you're just going to give up? What about that dream of yours?"

"Heh, that dream can't come true now. The village is destroyed; all of the people were killed… Tell me, how am I going to be the leader of village that does not exist any more?"

The dark cloaked man steps even closer to boy, his smile slowly faded into a smirk. The light from the moon shined on his face; bring a spontaneous hint of vibrant orange to his swirled mask. His hand reaches for the boys head, he grasp the boy's blonde hair in hand and yanks his head upward.

The boy groans in pain, as it shocked through this body more vigorously than before. "Just kill me already!"

The man laughs and looks down at the boy with his Sharingan eye that is visible through a whole in the middle of the spiral mask. "So you chose now, huh? To give up? What happened to that sprit? This is not the knuckle headed kid I watched for so long?" His laughter increases, "To think that this is Naruto Uzumaki. It makes me smile, to think that I have been the one to cause you so much pain."

Naruto glares at man, if he were able to fight back now; he would surely kill this man, to make him pay for all he has done. "Just take the damn Kyubi out of my body. The only request I ask of you is to bury me with my friends… Lay me to rest with them, Madara, please."

Madara turns his head to the raven-haired boy sitting on a rock behind him. Through the darkness, with the help of his special right eye, he could see a nod come from the boy. He gaze turns back to Naruto, "We thank you for your help of bringing the world to peace."

It was then that Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. His thoughts started to slow when he came to couple of months ago. His flashbacks slowed until it felt like he was reliving his memories. It was a week after Pein had attacked the village.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The streets of Konoha were busier than ever. Everywhere you looked, there were people from all over, helping to re-build the fallen village. The ravage left from Pein's attack destroyed almost the whole city, but not one soul in the village was saddened by it. The fact that they had no deaths was strange, but no one complained. Every Shinobi and villager alike praised one young boy for saving them all. That boy is known as Konoha's 1 Knuckled Headed Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

As the young blonde haired shinobi walked through the village on his way to check to see how the Hokage was doing, he was stopped multiple times by his many fellow ninjas and villagers. Each one of them praised and thanked the young boy, who they saw as their hero. Naruto on the other hand, just smiled, not feeling like hero at all. When he finally reaches the makeshift hospital that the fifth was resting at, he confronted his pink hair friend, Sakura Haruno. She is one of Tsunade's most trusted persons, along with being one of her students. "Hey, Sakura, How's the Granny doing?"

A frown grows on her face and her pale green eyes showed hints of both sadness and fear. "She's still the same. The heart and breathing rate are slow, and nothing is helping that. On top of that, her Chakra levels are still very low." She turns her head to friend with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Nothing is working Naruto. What if she-" Before the girl could finish her sentence, Naruto places his hand over mouth and hushed her. Normally, she would have beaten Naruto to pulp if he had done that to her, but she understands his reason for it, so she simply let it slip by.

"Sakura," Naurto smiles as he removes his hand. "The Granny may be old and have temper issues, but there is no way she would let herself die like this. She is way too stubborn. Just hold on a little bit longer, and she will be fine." His whole-hearted words and the sparkle that showed in his eyes as smiled brought back the one thing that the girl has been lacking for the last couple of days; Hope.

A small smile makes its way to Sakura's face as she repeats Naurto's words in her head. He was right; he _had_ to be right. The village needed Tsunade back as the Hokage, not that low life Danzo. Just thinking of the man made her blood boil. "Thanks Naruto, I needed that."

Naurto nods at the girl and stands next to her awkwardly. After what seemed to be an hour of silence, he finally decided to speak up. "So…umm…I guess I'll check back here later." He smiles and looks down at best friend's tired face. "You should really try to get some rest, you look awful.

An expression of shock and anger made its way to Sakura's face. "Naruto…!" Her fist rises in the air, glowing with Chakra. _'**I'm going to kill you! Cha!**"_

Naruto could see the punch coming and did not try to doge it; instead, he just smiled, knowing that even in the darkness of her sadness, the real Sakura was still present. His eyes closed as he awaited the pain to come to his lower stomach, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see Sakura smiling lightly. "Huh? I thought you were about to kill me?" Confusion fills his face.

Sakura shakes her head, "Thank you." The still in shock Naruto stared blankly at her. "For worrying about me, you knuckle head." She lightly taps the side of his face with her hand to wake him from his daze.

Naruto's hand grabs the side of face, it may have felt like a little tap to Sakura but it was more like a slap in the face for Naruto, he would not dare tell her though. Instead, he let his goofy, foxy grin appear on his face. "I'll see you later, Sakura." His hand fell to his side as he slowly walked away from her. His face became hot, he never expected her to react that way, and yet, he enjoyed every minute of it. '_Sakura…'_ he smiles at his thoughts of the pink haired girl as he went about his day normally.

As he walked away Sakura's smile slowly faded. Why did she change her mind? She was just about to kick his ass, when suddenly something took over her body. Her body was not listing to what her brain wanted it to do. Even so, she was somewhat glad of the way things turned out. _'That knuckle head.'_ she sighs and continues with her day job of watching over the injured.

~Later That Week; Evening~

As Naruto walked through bustling streets, he noticed a familiar ninja using Wood Style Jutsus to help re-build buildings. "Oi! Captain Yamato!" He waves to get his comrades attention.

The brown haired ninja finished his jutsus and then turned his body to Naurto. "Oh, Naruto it's you." Yamato wipes the sweat from his forehead, and singles for the young ninja to come over.

"What's up?" Naruto asks as he jogs to Yamato's side. "Is something wrong?"

The ninja shakes his head, "No, no. Nothing like that. I just thought it has been awhile since the team has all been together. I was thinking we could all go get some dinner, my treat."

Naruto grins, "That would be awesome. I was just wondering were I would get dinner tonight."

Yamato laughs lightly, "How about you go get Sakura, I'll see if I can get Sai and I'll pull Kakashi- senpai from his reading. We'll all go out for ramen at Ichiraku."

Naruto chuckles while rubbing his stomach. "Ramen sounds good to me!"

Before Yamato could speak again, Naruto was gone. "I wish I had his energy sometimes."

"Yo." Yamato turns around to see Kakashi standing behind him with an orange book in his hands. "You rang?"

"You sure do pop out of no where. Where were you just now?" The brown haired ninja's eyes narrow as he stares at his masked senpai.

"Umm… Well about that…" From under his mask, Yamato could see a light red shade appearing on Kakashi face.

…_Meanwhile_…

Naruto makes his way over to the emerald-eyed girl, who is giving instructions to one of the many medical ninjas about the area. He smiles watching her in amusement. Sakura's eyes always had a special glint in them whenever she was dealing with medical issues. In his eyes, she was a natural. As he walked closer, the girl took notice and dismissed her fellow medical ninja.

"Naruto?" Sakura watches him as walks to her.

"Come with me," The blonde-haired boy smiles and grabs her hand and starts to run. Naruto knew that Sakura would not just leave her post for something like a dinner outing.

"NARUTO! What are you doing?" The girl yells as she tries not to lose her footing on the ground below her. She stares in shock as her friend drags her down the street of Konoha to a very familiar ramen stand.

"Just shut up until we get there." Naruto laughs and continues to drag her.

Just then, the realization hit her. She stomps her feet in the ground, with the help of Chakra, to stop her movement. "Naarruuuttooo!"

"Huh?" The boy turns his head; fear over takes his body. "No, Sakura! It is not what you think! I promise I'm not-" Before he could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"You jerk!" Sakura yells as her fist meets its target. She sends Naruto's body into a near by brick wall, making it crack with the force of the impact.

"Sakura?" The girl turns her head to see the faces of Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi.

"Captain Yamato? Sai? Kakashi- Sensei?" Confusion fills the pinked haired girls face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Having a Team Kakashi get together…" The sliver haired ninja looks at his student. "Why did you send Naruto into that wall?" Kakashi points with his free hand.

Confusion fades to shock as Sakura sees why Naruto dragged her here. _It wasn't for a date! _She turns to face Naruto, who is struggling to get to his feet. "Oh my God!" She runs to her friend's side, begging for his forgiveness. "Naruto I'm sooo sorry! Are you okay?"

The boy chuckles and his foxy grin takes over his face. "It's okay; I should have told what we had planned instead of dragging you here against your own will. I'm fine really, don't worry about it." Naurto says as he pushes himself to his feet. "See? I'm fine." '_Ow…I'm sooo NOT fine!_

"Some people never change…" Sai walks to his comrades. "You're still as dumb as ever I see."

His blonde teammate scoffs. "And you're still as rude as ever." He places his hand over his stomach and slowly tries to walk to the ramen stand.

Sai lightly chuckles at his friend, "Like I said 'some people never change.'" Seeing Naruto struggle with walking, he comes to his friend's aid. Placing the blonde's arm over his shoulder, he helps Naruto to his seat. "You really should have told her what you were doing, you idiot."

Following the two boys, Sakura apologizes once more. "I'm really sorry; I thought you were playing around Naruto."

The girl's blonde haired friend laughs and puts his hand up, stopping her from talking. "I should have told you the plans, but in all honesty Sakura, I didn't think you would come out of your own will. You have been working from the early hours of the morning, until late at night. You never seem to take a break, so I thought forcing you would be the only way you would come." Naruto finishes and smiles at his friend. "I've been really worried about you. You should take breaks more often, or you will wear yourself out."

Sakura smiles sadly at Naruto and takes her seat. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Naruto looks at everyone and then to Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving! Start me off with a miso pork ramen, with extra pork!"

Teuchi chuckles at the boy's excitement, "Coming right up Naruto."

Yamato looks at Kakashi and sighs, "Maybe I should left Naruto out of this one…"

Kakashi laughs, "You should have seen that one coming."

~After the Meal~

Yamato empties his wallet to pay Teuchi. "I should have known not bring him! He totally cleaned me out!"

Naruto laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that Captain Yamato.

"Come on Naruto 30 bowls!" Brown haired older shinobi continues.

The blonde laughs and rubs his stomach. "I did a lot of training today. I held back for the sake of your wallet, I could have eaten 20 more bowls!"

Yamato's eyes widen in shock, "Where do you put it all?"

"I don't know Captain Yamato, I don't know."

"Well I'll be leaving now, good night every body." With that, Kakashi disappears with smoke.

"Same here, Danzo will have my head if I don't get back soon." Sai waves to his friends and then turns leaving them.

"See you two later…" Yamato sadly walks away from the two younger shinobis leaving them standing awkwardly at each other's side.

Naruto looks at the pink haired girl, slightly smiling at her as she watches everyone walk away. Noticing his stare, Sakura turns her head to Naruto. "Why are you staring at me with that goofy smile on your face?"

Naruto chuckles, "No reason." he puts his hands behind his head and turns away from her. "Would you care if I walked you home?"

Sakura opens her mouth, but then closes it, smiling she nods her head. "Thank you."

"No problem. I enjoy taking walks on nights like this any way." The boy looks up at the night sky.

Sakura looks up at sky too as they begin to walk in the direction of her house. "Yeah, it's quite…beautiful."

Naruto turns his head to her grins. "It sure is…"

The rest of their walk was quiet, until they reached Sakura's house. Naurto walked the girl to her front door and then smiled. "Get some good rest tonight, okay?"

"Okay…" Sakura laughs, "You're starting to sound like my mom."

"Hehe, well your mom must be a really smart woman then, worrying about her daughter like that." The blonde smiles sadly at the pink haired girl. "You're lucky you know, to have so many people care so much for you."

"Naruto…" Sakura frowns, reaching her hand out to touch her friends arm.

Naruto turns his body and smiles. "I never told you this Sakura, but when I went 8 tails, the 4th showed up and stopped me."

Sakura stares wide eyed at Naruto. "He did?"

"Yeah, he told me it would be the last time he could redo the seal. He told me that I need to find a way to control the Kyubi." _'He also told me that he was my father.' _"He said more, but it's not really that important," Naruto turns back to Sakura with the brightest smile on his face. "But he did tell me, that I was a hero, because my body could handle the Kyubi being sealed with in it. Even as just a newborn baby. It made me really happy, to hear those words coming from him."

'_Naruto, you've been though so much, and yet, you're still able to smile like that…' _Sakura gives the blonde a smile at the same level of his own. "Good Night, Naruto…" She opens the door to her house and walks inside.

"Good Night," He whispers, staring up at the Hokage Mountain. '_You really would like her… dad.'_

_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Okay sooo, this one was really kind of light-hearted, haha. But I'll bring action into the next one. Right? Right! Don't forget to tell me what you think, and if you want to voice what you think should happen, feel free. I'll do what i can to make your request happen. ;) Okay, bye. :D _  
_


	2. Chapter 2: MissingNin

So here is the next one, haha. I spent like three hours trying to get this thing written today. XD I couldn't get to sound right at first. So a little action in this one, Yay! Haha. Tell how that part of went. ;P

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto... :'( *Tears***

* * *

**A Little Bit Longer**

**Chapter II; Missing-Nin **

~ A Couple Days Later~

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the blonde haired boy raised his hands once more. While making a hand sign, Naruto calls out his Jutsus, **"Shadow Clone Jutsus!"** With Tsunade still in coma, Naruto decided that he would train even harder, so that something like this would not ever come to Konoha again. For he made a promise to Nagato, to break the curse of hatred. And to do that, Naruto knew he would have to be stronger.

Naruto wanted to test how long he could stay in Sage Mode with the stress of battle and he wanted to practice a new jutsus. "NOW!" he screamed out to his clones, which instantly began to charge at him. With a quick sweep of his leg, 10 of his clones were token out. Naruto smiled to himself. "Is that the best you got?"

As more clones came at him with kunai, Naruto began to store up his wind Chakra. Just as his clones came within inches of his real body, Naruto cried out, while making hand seals.** "Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountain!"** A vortex of wind shot out from his feet, engulfing him for second, and then it pushed outwards with great force. As the wind disappeared, Naruto looked to see how many of his clones were destroyed this time around. A few still remand, and he sighed. "Still not good enough!"

He charged at his clones, roundhouse kicking one of them. Naruto then jumped into the air, two of his clones followed. He drew a kunai to defend himself. While he blocked one of them his right hand, he kick the other in face, destroying it. He and his clone landed back on the ground and Naruto jumped backwards, creating distance. He held out his right palm, building up Chakra and then making it spin. He looked to his clone, which was doing the same thing.

Naruto smiled, _'Looks like I'll have to win with speed.' _He ran at the clone, while increasing the power of the Chakra in his palm. The Naruto Clone also began to run, but instead he had power surging in both palms. The real Naruto chuckled, "I'm not going to lose to my own clone!" he increased his speed, by changing the direction of the wind around himself. With the wind split around him, Naruto yelled. **"Great Ball Rasengan!"** The clone took the hit and smashed against tree, breaking it with the force of the blow. The final clone disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto fell to the ground, his eyes changed back to their normal color. He breathes heavily and tries to stand up. "That's…enough… For today." he fell to the ground once more, laughed lightly, and laid on his back watching the sky. "Was that good enough for you Pervy Sage…" Naruto takes in another deep breathe. _'Are you watching too…dad?'_

"Hello? Naruto, are you here?"

"Huh? Sakura, is that you?" Naruto slowly sits up, looking around.

The pink haired girl jumps down from a tree branch. "Are you okay?" The girl walks over her friend.

The blonde smiles and nods his head. "I'm fine, just a little worn out from training."

Sakura's eyes go wide, "How long have you been at it? I haven't seen you this worn out since…"

Naruto laughs at her worry. "Nah, this is normal. I'm practicing a new jutsus." He stands up slowly and stretches as the strength comes back to his body. "Mmm… I'm so hungry now."

The girl giggles, "Your healing ability never ceases to amaze me."

Naruto grins and scratches the back of his head. "Really? I never noticed it. I guess I'm just used to it."

"Naruto…" The girl sighs. "How did you manage to get that?" Sakura points to the cut on his neck.

"Huh? Oh, I guess that clone of mine did land an attack. I guess I'll have to work more on defense."

Sakura sighs once more, "And you told me that I need to take break." Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sakura moved her hand to his neck. "I'll heal it for you."

"T-thanks…" Naruto's face turned a light red color as felt the softness of her hand on his neck.

Sakura's hand began to glow a green color and in a few seconds the cut disappeared. "There now that's gone." She looked up to see Naruto's face beat red, she rolled her eyes and turns away from him. "Come on, there is someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" Naruto asked as he came back into reality.

"You'll see when we get there. Now come on." Sakura began to walk in the direction of the village.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Naruto wines, "Is it really that important that you have to stop me from training."

"Yes it is." The girl smirks and starts to jump through the trees.

"You're so mean!" Naruto yells as he follows her.

"Shut up, Naruto!"

….Meanwhile, back at the village….

"It's nice to see you again Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles, "Ahh you too, It's been quite a while. How are things at the village going?"

"Everything has been great, thanks to you and your team."

"Well, I'm sure they will be glad to see you two again."

"NARUTO JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY!" A girl voice yells.

"Speaking of the little devils…" Kakashi turns to see his two students fighting. "From the looks of it, I'd say that knuckle head made her mad."

The older man laughs, "Looks like they haven't changed much at all."

"Hey grandpa?" The young boy at the man's side calls. "Do you think Naruto will remember me?"

"Of course." The old man pushes up his glasses. "Hey Naruto, Sakura, stop playing around."

"Huh?" The blonde haired boy turns his body away from Sakura. Shock takes over his face. "No way," He turns back to Sakura with a smile on his face. "Sakura it's the old man and Inari!" Naruto runs and stands at Kakashi's side.

"Wow, it really is Naruto. I never thought I'd see you again." Inari smiles at his friend and hero.

Sakura joins Naruto at Kakashi's side, and smiles at the boy.

"You're all grown up, now. And Gramps, you look even older." The blonde smiles; remembering his past adventure.

"Give me a break kid." Tazuna chuckles.

"Were here to help rebuild Konoha. I thought we should come to say Hi." Inari smiles. "You look really pretty Sakura." The boy adds.

"Oh really," Sakura smiles and lightly blushes, taking the compliment.

"We really owe you guys." Tazuna adds. "The Land of Waves is strong again."

"It's our turn to help now." Inari cries out.

"Thank you, you guys are awesome." Naruto grins and rubs his neck.

"Well, if there is anything you need, feel free to ask." Kakashi looks towards Tazuna, who looks like he has a question.

"Oh yeah," Tazuna looks around. "Where's Sasuke? We wanted to talk to him too."

"Oh…" Kakashi's face drops. "Uh… thing about Sasuke is…"

"Sasuke." Naruto grins, helping out his sensei. "He and I had a fight. He left the village for I while, but… I'll bring him back soon. You can say Hi when he gets back. I'm sure he'd loved to you again," he turns to Sakura. "Right Sakura?"

The girl smiles back and nods her head, "Yeah."

"What was the cause?" Tazuna asks, grinning. "Some kind of love triangle."

"Of course not!" Naruto puts both of his hands behind his neck, laughing.

Sakura smiles while watching the goofy blonde. _'Thanks Naruto…'_

~After some time of talking~

As Tazuna and Inari left to continue their work, the three ninjas waved and said their goodbyes.

Naruto looked to the ground, thinking about his fight with Sasuke at The Valley at the End and then he thought of Jiraiya. "I understand now… How Sasuke felt…" The other two ninja listen to him in confusion. "I know what revenge is." He thinks of Nagato's words.

"…_Do you understand pain a little now? If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them."_

A hint of anger touches his face. "I thought I understood him…But in reality, I didn't. It's no wonder nothing I said to him got through…"

"Naruto…" Sakura steps closer, hearing those words come from her friend's mouth hurt.

Naruto's expression lightens. "If I can't understand his pain, I wouldn't be able to laugh with him… No wonder. He wouldn't even fight with me." His hands go behind his neck again, "It might be painful, but I want to fight him for real this time. I want team 7 to all laugh again, Sasuke included."

The two other ninja smile, realizing that their knuckle headed comrade was growing up.

Just then heavy foot steps came their way and a familiar voice called out. "There you guys are!"

"Kiba? What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura asks.

Catching his breath, Kiba jumps off the back of his dog. "It's Danzo! He's given permission to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin!"

Both shock and anger takes over Naruto's face. As hard as he has worked to bring his friend back, he was not going to let this happen! "What the hell do you mean?"

* * *

Hmmm... Good, bad, horrible? let me know. As you can see, i got most of the idea's for this part from the manga, ahaha. I couldn't figure out how to write it like i said. But, more action the next one. New characters will be brought in. And More Sai! (I know you'll love him in the next part. ;P) haha. XD Leave me some reveiws. I'll try to update again soon. School keeps me busy... sigh. Okay bye. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Three Ninja From Kumogakure

So umm... What to say. Well I've had this written for awhile now, but i haven't had time to upload it. haha. I hate writing with the story of what happens in Naruto for real, it's not fun, but it does make it seem more real. So bare with me for now. haha. I'm going to try to upload once every week. I've started the next one, I'll shoot for next weekend. :)

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**So i don't own Naruto... :( Hehehe... Not yet anyways. Whahahaha! What are you talking about? I don't have any evil pans or anything... *Acts innocent.* XD (Sorry i just had to do that. haha.)**

* * *

**Chapter III; Three Ninja From Kumogakure**

"I don't really understand it myself, Naruto." Kiba yells back. "It doesn't make any sense."

Kakashi sighs and everyone looks at him. "It was only a matter of time; With Danzo as Hokage right now, he has the ability to do this. It's true, Sasuke is a missing-nin, and the punishment for that is death. Tsunade has held if off for your sake Naruto, and you too Sakura."

"I'm going to go see Danzo! I won't let him do this!" The blonde starts to stomp away from the group.

"I'm coming with you," Sakura starts to follow him.

"Stop it you two." Kakashi looks to his students. "Just calm down! There is nothing you can do about."

"I'm not planning on fighting with him; I just want to talk him into stopping this!" Naruto continues to walk away.

"Naruto!" Kakashi grasps his arm. "Danzo knows that you will react this way. It's what he wants. He will use it as an excuse to keep you from ever leaving the village. He might even throw you in jail."

"I don't care!"

Kakashi sighs once more, trying to calm himself. "Naruto you control the nine-tails fox. If you do this, you'll plan right into his hands. He will keep you from leaving the village. You wouldn't be able to go look for Sasuke! Just stay calm."

Naruto sighs and looks down at his feet. Kakashi was right, Danzo is man you never want to have to deal with; he is way too shady.

After their talk concluded, Naruto and Sakura went to look for Sai. If anyone knew about Danzo the most, it would be him.

"Sai," Naruto waves. "There you are. Sakura and I have been looking for you."

"Naruto?" Sai looks at his friend blankly. He was told to keep his eye on him, but then again, Sai had more trust in Naruto, then he ever did in Danzo. "What's up?"

"Tell us more about Danzo."

"I can't…" Sai looks at his friends sadly. "It's not like I don't want to, but I have to. There is a seal on my tongue; it doesn't allow me talk about him. All members of 'Root' have them."

"Is he really all that worried?" Sakura asks.

Sai nods his head. "The 'Root' has done some really horrible things for the sake of the village. Danzo may be shifty, but he does care about the village…"

"Then why would he turn on Tsunade, and have Sasuke killed?" Sakura yells.

"Really? I haven't heard about that." The black haired boy stares at the girl in shock.

"Huh?" Naruto turns his head as he feels the presents of two other Chakras.

"Tell us everything you know about Sasuke!" A red haired girl screams to the three ninja, with her sword closed to Sakura's head. "Since he seems to be a friend of yours. You must know a lot about him."

Naruto grabs Sai's sword and knocks back the girl's swords. He pushes Sakura out of the way and charges for the red head. The red head's white haired friend also draws his sword. He quickly reacts and hits Naruto's shoulder with the butt of the sword. Naruto, who is quick to react, makes a hand sign and calls forth a Shadow Clone.

The red head quickly flips behind her friends and readies herself to strike back. "Don't cut them!" her friend yells.

"I know that!" She flips the blade of the sword away from Naruto and swings.

The blonde who is ready and with a shadow clone at his side; catches the blade in his hands, and locks it between his figurers. "Whoa!" The girl stares in shock.

By that time, Sai and Sakura had started to move in, ready to attack full force. "Take this!" the pink haired girl yells as her fist approaches the red head.

The white haired boy counters and kicks Sakura out of the way. The real Naruto then runs to her aid. "Sakura!" Naruto catches her before she could hit the rock wall behind her.

The red head, unable to block Sai's kick, gets thrown. "Oaf!" The white haired ninja catches her and jumps back, creating distance.

"What are you doing?" Naruto screams, his anger was starting to build up. Sai jumps to his friends' sides, and glares at the two ninja.

"You two are Kumogakure ninjas? What are you doing here?" Sakura watches the two, awaiting an answer.

The white haired swordsmen chuckles, "You were talking about Sasuke. Tell us about him!"

"What does it have to do with you?" Sakura yells in frustration.

"It has everything to do with us. That Sasuke Uchiha attacked our village!" The male swordsmen yells back forcefully, his lollipop almost falling from his mouth.

'_What is he talking about' _Naruto wonders. "That can't be true!"

The red heads anger fumes. "That Uchiha, missing-nin took our master! We don't know if he is dead or alive!"

"N-no way! What would Sasuke gain from that?" Sakura almost jumps up from the ground, but Naruto holds her back.

"How should we know what the damn Akatsuki wants?" The male yells.

"What do you mean… Akatsuki?" Naruto asks, afraid of the answer he would get back.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know? That damn Uchiha is member of Akatsuki! Don't tell you didn't know that!" The girl yells back.

The three leaf ninja stare in shock. "Our Raikage sent us here because you Konoha idiots let that missing-nin run free! We have permission from the Hokage to kill him now!"

'_Sasuke, you attacked their master…' _Naruto's thoughts anger him as he continues to listen to the white haired man talk. _'Sasuke, what happened to you…?'_

"We will have our revenge! We will destroy Sasuke Uchiha!" The two ninja sheathe their swords. "Tell us everything you know about him. Including his style and abilities. We need everything you know about Akatsuki and Sasuke's allies."

"You're kidding? How could Sasuke be apart of Akatsuki!" Sakura cries.

The red head answers, "You're so annoying! God damn it, what is Sasuke to you anyways!"

"I-I…" The pink haired girl's eyes start to water.

Naruto looks at his friend, his heart started to break as he watches her cry. His gaze shifts to the Kumo ninja; did they really have to be so cruel? Couldn't they see how their words hurt Sakura? Why are they so heartless? "Are you sure…That it was him…?" The blonde asks sadly.

"Yes we're sure, we saw the Uchiha crest! The description matches too." Sakura's crying increases after hearing the woman's words. "What are you crying for? If anyone should be crying it should be me! Your crying won't bring Killer Bee or Yugito back!"

"Wait a minute," Sai calls out. "Now that the order has been sent out to kill Sasuke, I know that the village will give you all the information you're looking for. So why bother and try to force it out of these two! Can't you see that it is hard for them also…?"

"Yeah, the village is doing that. Our leader is getting briefed about that now. In the meantime we wanted to get more info. The village's data could be outdated or wrong! We can't just sit around; we don't know what has happened to our Sensei! You don't know how it feels to lose your master! You could never understand the pain."

'_You're wrong…'_ Naruto's mind flashes to Jiraiya. "Your master, he's a host?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because, I'm also a host. The Akatsuki, their after us all. This is my fight too. The Akatsuki have to take the hosts alive. This Killer Bee guy, he could still be alive." Naruto looks out to the ninjas, seeing their faces in shock, and yet a bit of happiness was present.

"I told you that he could be token down so easily! OH YEAH!" The red head screams with happiness in her voice.

"You should try and save him before going after Sasuke. He's more important. I'll help track him down. I'll give you all the information I have on Akatsuki."

"Hehe, your pretty smart kid, while your at it, you can tell us about Sasuke too."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispers, her tears finally going away.

"Just leave this to me Sakura," Naruto smiles lightly at her.

"What's your name kid?" The female asks with grin on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He shoots back at the woman.

With that Naruto leaves Sakura and Sai, and follows the Kumo ninja to a place where they see fit to talk. The walk behind an old un-used building, that happened not to get destroyed by Pein's attack.

"This is a good spot." The female throws Naruto up against the wall and puts her forearm over his neck, incase he tried to get away. "Tell us about Sasuke now…"

Naruto stares blackly and Sasuke's face comes to his mind. Even after all he has done, he still could get himself betray him.

"Do we have to go through this again? Tell us what you know!"

Images of his past flood his mind. Naruto closes his eyes trying stop himself from thinking.

"What's that matter? Come on tell us," The red head outs pressure on his neck.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto sighs, "I just can't do it. I can't betray him."

Anger takes over the girls face. "You've got to be kidding me!" She clenches her fist. "You bastard… How can you say that now? After everything he has done?" More pressure is applied to Naruto throat, making it hard to breathe. He thinks of Shikamaru's words.

'_But Sasuke is a Konohagakure ninja just like us! So will do things the Konoha way, and risk our lives to save him.'_

Sakura comes to his mind also, her face, her tears, when she asked him to bring back Sasuke. He could remember it all, like it happened yesterday. _'Naruto I…I'm begging you…Please bring Sasuke back…Please bring Sasuke back to me…'_

The Kumo ninja's anger increased. "Say something already!"

The fourth Hokage; his father. _'Being a ninja means fighting against that hatred. All ninjas are always fighting against that hatred.'_

And Nagato too, _'But if revenge is called justice, then that justice just breeds yet more revenge…And becomes a chain of hatred.'_

Naruto fights through the pain in his neck. "I know it's selfish, but I can't sell him out."

"Bastard."

"I understand your need for revenge, but if you kill Sasuke, my friends might not let that go. They will want there own revenge and it will just keep going. Friends that we promised to protect will end up killing one another. I can't, I _won't _let that happen."

The girl laughs angrily, "It's your friend Sasuke that started all of this! I could careless about anyone else. I just want to kill him!"

The white haired ninja speaks up. "So what should we do with anger? What will you do about that?"

"…Hit me…as much as you want. That's all I can…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the side of his face is hit hard. His body flies to the side and he groans in pain.

"You think hitting you will make me feel better?" The red head yells while she punches him on the other side of his face. "You can't make my hatred go away just like that. Your not the one I want to make bleed!" She kicks him in the stomach.

After ten minutes of pounding the girl stops to yell once more. "No amount of hitting you is going to make me feel better! I'll keep this up until you talk!" The launches another punch but it is caught by a hand. "Don't interfere! This is what he wants!"

"Sai," Naruto whispers. "Stay out of this…"

"No Naruto. I won't let you do this. You don't deserve this, no matter what you tell yourself." Sai stares at the girl while he talks. He should have stepped in sooner, Naruto, he looks worst up close.

"Shut up… it's my choice…" Naruto looks to his feet.

"Sasuke," Sai ignores the blonde's request. "Has done nothing but hurt you. If it were me…"

"You want some too?" The girl yells and swings her left hand at Sai's head.

The girl's fist is caught in mid-motion. "Stop it Karui, fighting them won't help us at all. You're smart enough to understand that, right?"

Karui huffs and turns from Naruto and Sai. 'Whatever, Omoi!" She stomps away from the group.

Omoi sighs, "Besides, even after the beating he took, the kid still won't say a word. He might be an enemy but I like him… A real man isn't hasty with his words." He turns away from Naruto with the hint of grin on his face. "No matter what you do, he won't talk. He's the type that doesn't go back on his words…"

The third Kumo ninja runs down the hill to meet her friends, her blonde hair whipped her face. "Omoi, Karui did you find anything useful?"

"Ah, Captain Samui" Omoi waves with a smile.

The blonde looks at the red head, "You're not causing trouble, are you?" Karui's eyes widen.

"Like that matters! We found out that Killer Bee might still be alive! We have to save him, but we need to find Akatsuki's hideout first." Omoi calls to his captain.

Samui grimaces, "How do you expect us to go against people who were able to be on par with Killer Bee. How are we going to be able to find their hideout in time? We need more information this time around! We'll bring our info to the Raikage, there is much for us to handle."

"Take…take me with you…" Naruto groans. "I want to… help you get your…host back… I need to talk to the Raikage anyways."

"Naruto?" Sai watches his friend stand.

"You fool!" Karui clenches her fist, ready to pounce.

"Stop it, Karui." Samui places her arm in front of the crazy red head. Her gaze shifts to Naruto, and it becomes soft. "We don't know anything about you, so we can't take you with us. I'm sorry, kid." Samui turns her body, "Come on you two, we have everything we need from this place. Let's get going."

"Yes ma'am!"

And with that the three ninja walk away leaving Sai to deal with Naruto. The blonde watches them leave, "Sai, take me to Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato, I need to talk to them."

* * *

Next time; _**Chapter IV; Battered Hope**_

Yeah going to make Naruto act all bad-ass. Don't miss it! ;P Tell me what you thought, i need to know if i need to makes some changes for the next one. Thank ya! *Insert Winky face here* ;]


	4. Chapter 4: Battered Hope

HIGHCSL GJWGHLS fhgfhals vhah. :) Oh MY! Did you guys read the new manga chapter 511! GAH! I about died! I want to know what happens to Naruto, i don't care about Madara's new eyes! :O *Spazzs* ;P (I'm kidding about that... I don't spazz..Much... No! NOT AT ALL!) XD

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto... You know what i mean... It's soooo sad!**

* * *

**Chapter IV; Battered Hope**

~After reaching Kakashi and Yamato~

Sai wraps his friend's wounds. "We should have Sakura take a look at you…"

"No." Naruto looks at his bandaged arm. "I don't want her to worry herself. She has enough to worry about now; she does not need more. Besides, I'm a quick healer." Naruto looks at Sai's worried face. "I'm sorry Sai, but thank you for helping me out back there.

Sai smiles, "No problem."

"Gee," Kakashi studies Naruto bruises. "They really did a number on you…"

"Hehe, yeah I guess so…" Naruto sighs as he lies down slowly.

Kakashi could see the pain the blonde was in. "You need to rest for awhile, even with nine-tails Chakra you…"

"I have to talk the Raikage!" Naruto yells, sitting up.

"Wait, what? Did you say…? You want to talk to whom?" Yamato rubs his head, which was throbbing in confusion.

Naruto sighs, "I need to convince the Raikage not to kill Sasuke."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kakashi stares at Naruto, lightly sighing.

"There going to be having a conference soon! All of the villages have places restrictions on missions and leaving the village!" Yamato retorts. "You don't have the seal any more! You are a host you should not be able to leave the village. You went up to eight-tails last time, you are lucky the seal worked and stopped you! I have to rebuild the village; I can't stay with you all the time, Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes narrow and stares at Yamato with a hint of anger in his eyes. "I met the fourth." The other three ninja stare in shock. "He stopped me from becoming the nine-tails." A smile plays upon his lips as he talks.

"But how, the Fourth, he…died…" Yamato shakes his head in disbelief.

Kakashi turns the brown haired ninja, "**The Dead Demons Seal**…" He sighs, "Not much is know about it. The Fourth must have put some of his Chakra inside of Naruto at the end."

"He told me… that the orange masked guy from Akatsuki was the one behind of the fox attack 16 years ago. The masked man was so strong that he couldn't beat him." Naruto's gaze hardens, "He said that, that guy was just using Pein and now he is using Sasuke too."

Kakashi's normally emotionless left eye narrows. "Master Jiraiya feared this, that one leading Akatsuki, the one behind the attack…He had the Sharingan. Madara was the only missing-nin Uchiha who had enough hatred for the village, and the power to control the Kyuubi."

"When it comes to that man, I could believe just about anything, even the fact that he was still alive…" Yamato states while trying to put his head around the subject.

'_Madara?_' Naruto's mind flashes back to the day when Sasuke had entered his subconscious. He remembers the Kyuubi's words as he described Sasuke.

'_**Those eyes and that vivid Chakra…Just like Madara Uchiha…"**_

"Who is this Madara guy?" Naruto asks his Sensei.

"The former leader of the Uchiha clan, He was said to been defeated by the first Hokage." Kakashi looks to Sai and the Yamato, "We have to tell the Elders. Sai, you tell the Hokage. And Naruto, what did the Fourth tell you?"

"Huh? What?" The blonde looks in confusion at Kakashi.

The sliver haired ninja smiles and his eye changes shape. "Fathers…They usually have things to say to their sons."

"Huh?" Naruto's confusion slowly fades to happiness and he looks up to his teacher grinning. "He told me that he believes in me!"

"Good! You'll go after the Raikage! Yamato and I shall go with you!" Kakashi gives the blonde thumbs up.

"What?" Yamato screams.

~After Preparing for the Trip~

"Captain Yamato," Naruto speeds up so he can talk to him. "Are you sure this where they are headed?"

Yamato jumps a tree branch, "Are you doubting my Tracking abilities, Naruto?" He looks at the blonde with his anger face.

"Eh? Uhh… No, it's just…" Naruto sighs. "I just want to stop them before the meeting or else who knows what will happen."

"Your right about that Naruto, but do you have any idea on what to tell him to change his mind?" Kakashi shifts his gaze to Naruto.

The blonde adjusts his winter cape better around his body. The temperature started dropping drastically about an hour or two ago. "Honestly, Kakashi-Sensei, I don't think that anything I say will change his mind… He lost his brother; there is no way he will take in my words. However, if I don't try, then I won't be able to keep my promise.

"What? You mean you don't have any idea on what to say? We are going out of our way, all the way to the Iron Country, and you don't even have Faith in yourself. Naruto…" Yamato shakes his head, "What happened to that Sprit of yours?"

Blonde sighs and looks to the sky, watching as birds take off from the tops of trees. "But if revenge is called justice, then that justice just breeds yet more revenge…And becomes a chain of hatred." Naruto looks back towards his teammates. "Pein told me that. Do you understand what that means, Captain Yamato? Kakashi-Sensei?" He looks back up, thinking of Sasuke. "When you want take revenge on someone because they hurt you or someone around you. When you want justice for their actions, you take revenge on them, and then more will want revenge against you…That hatred and anger just keeps flowing and flowing."

"Naruto?" Kakashi looks at his student's solemn face.

"You have to find away to over come that hate and anger or you will just create wars." Naruto looks forwards towards the snowy mountain. "I understand that pain of losing your master and losing your brother. I want to help them overcome hate like I have started to do. It is the only thing I can do to try to change them. Do you understand that, Captain Yamato?"

Yamato smiles, "Well said…" _'Who would have thought, that you would be the one to bring about change like that, Naruto…'_

"Let's hurry." Kakashi adds.

Naruto nods with a small grin on his face. "Right!"

… ….

"Stop…" Yamato puts his hand up. Kakashi and Naruto nod and quickly come to a stop.

"We've returned from Konoha." Samui states to the Raikage and his two guards.

"Really?" One of the guards chuckles. "Not too well I see."

"Huh?" Samui looks at him with confusion spread on her face.

"You were followed." The other guard rolls his eyes. "Come on out you Konoha dogs!"

In a second Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato jumped down from the trees. The red head, Karui points at Naruto with shock and anger. "It's you! What are you doing here?"

Naruto ignores her, which makes the girls eye twitch. "I've come to talk to the Raikage."

"That seems a little rude don't you think," One of the guards spit. "We're in a hurry you know."

The Raikage looks at Naruto, "What is it kid? I don't have all day you know."

The blonde nods, "I want you to stop the execution of Sasuke Uchiha."

Omoi looks at Naruto, "You came all this way for that?"

"What are you trying to say?" A guard asks.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but Sasuke is my friend. I do not want to watch him die. I know you cannot forgive him, and I don't want a war to start between Konoha and Kumo. I don't want anymore revenge!"

The Raikage shakes his head, "Let's go."

Naruto kneels to the ground. "Please, I beg you! Don't let the revenge continue! Sasuke was always caught up in trying to get revenge and look what happened to him!" he punches at the snowy ground, "It took over him, he fell into a world of darkness! He is not the same person I once knew. I do not want my friends and your friends to kill one another! It has to stop!" Tears start to form in his eyes, "Please…Just stop."

The Raikage looks at the boy in disgust. "I will kill Sasuke; it is up to you make sure that it stops there. A Ninja should not be quick to bow before another! A ninja respects action and strength; there should be no word of compromise between ninja." He spits at the ground, "This world's history is war! Every country, every village has fought for the strongest Jutsus. The weak will be crushed, that is the truth of this world of Ninja!" He gaze turns from Naruto. "The Akatsuki will be international criminals; they will be hunted in every nation, including Sasuke. It will not just be me. You beg for the safety of a criminal, for the sake of friends. In world of ninja, we do not call that friendship! Think of what you must do kid, you won't get far in this world thinking like that." He starts to walk away.

"Is that all? We're in a hurry…" The older guard comments.

Yamato looks down at Naruto sadly and then up to the other ninja. He was about to open his mouth and say something when Kakashi put his hand up. "Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi looks at him and shakes his head, as a non-verbal way of saying that Naruto was not done. Kakashi knew Naruto; he still had more to say. It's Naruto; he always has more to say. The Kumo ninja were about to see Naruto's 'true' power.

The blonde looks up at the Raikage, all of his emotion washed from his face. "If there is a thing called peace, then I will find it." He clenches his fist, "I will change this world of ninja!"

"Hehe..." The tan, over muscular Raikage chuckles. "Petty kid doesn't know nothin'."

"I would rather know nothing then be someone like you any day. You act as if you know this world, but you don't. All you think about is what is best for you. You would rather kill, then save!"

The Raikage turns back to Naruto with anger fuming in his face. "Watch it kid!"

Naruto stands and shakes his head. "Do you understand your brother's pain?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you," He points to Omoi, Samui, and Karui. "Do you know your master's pain?" The three of them stare at Naruto blankly. "I didn't think so…" he looks back to the Raikage. "I understand his pain, the pain of being hating for something you had no control over. I am the nine tails host!"

The Raikage's eyes widen, "A kid like you? The Kyuubi's host?"

"You can't truly understand someone, until you understand their pain. I know what you all feel. I have lost my master to the Akatsuki, and I lost my brother. However, not by blood, Sasuke is my brother. Therefore, what I am saying is that I understand your pain, but you do not understand mine. There were only eight other people in this world that understood me. With your brother's possibility of being alive there are three left in this world. My childhood was like a living hell." Naruto looks at the hate in the ninjas eyes. "Those eyes… I know them so well…"

"Naruto…" Kakashi reaches his hand out to his students shoulder. "They won't listen, let's go…"

The blonde blocks out Kakashi's words, "They all used to look at me that way… Everyone in the village hated me, because they saw me as the beast that almost destroyed the village, and not as Naruto, the boy that unwillingly had that beast put inside his body to save the village. This Killer Bee person saw those same eyes…"

The other ninja look at Naruto sadly, but try not to show it. They had not known that life was so hard for Killer Bee; he always smiled like nothing was wrong.

"As a host all you can do save yourself from total darkness is to find a dream and chase it, smile like nothing is ever wrong, and hope that you will find someone to save you from yourself. After time went by that happened for me, but others are not as lucky as I am. I saved my village; almost everyone likes me now. It's kind of funny, I've saved the village more than once, but they only see my worthiness now." Naruto looks at the group sadly, "I know words won't take away the pain of death, but the more that death occurs un-naturally, the more hatred is made, the more people want justice. But if revenge is called justice, then that justice just breeds yet more revenge…And becomes a chain of hatred. There is no more for me to say, I can only hope that you will take my words to heart."

Raikage turns the look in his eyes soften, "Let's go…" With that, the other ninja disappear into the snow, leaving our heroes standing alone in the snowy tundra.

"Let's find a place to set up camp for the night." Kakashi turns away, "Naruto…are you coming?"

The blonde nods sadly, looking at his feet. He turns his back and looks at his sensei, "Yeah…"

Yamato looks away from the sadden blonde and a small smile grows on his frozen face. "I think your words had some effect. Good work Naruto."

"Maybe…" Naruto looks up and sigh escapes. _'I tried…Sakura; I hope that the worse doesn't come to pass. I want to keep my promise this time…I want you to be happy again.'_

* * *

Did ya like it? ;] Personally i thought it was okay, but i usually find my writing crap, even when people say it's not... I guess i'm just a negitive Shikamaru... *Shakes head* So i'm planning a filler chapter... It sounds pretty dang epic in my head. XD One mission, one week, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto... A few dunk guy fights, and "The Unholy Ino' talk. XD BAhahaha. You have no idea, i came up with that idea while in gym. If you get i, then you know why i'm dieing of laughter right about now.. Haha. SO shoot me some reviews, you know you want to. Kay, Peace! 8)

**Next Time;** **Chapter V; A Run-in With Evil**


	5. Chapter 5: A Runin With Evil

Hghchalhfa... Blah... My pass week was soooo boring. The school flooded and we got out at noon on Thursday. XD I didn't want to go back on Friday though. I was like, "no! Not again! I want to sleep!" haha. Yeah... Anyways... I forgot what i was going to say in here... So I'll wait until the end to type more... ;]

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**If i did own Naruto... Do think i would spend my time complaining about some of the Chapters and filler eps? Oh wait, i bet the real writer does do that sometimes... haha. Never mind...**

* * *

**Chapter V; A Run-in With Evil**

"You should go get some rest now, Naruto." Kakashi says after Yamato finishes his jutsus to make a shelter.

Naruto nods while he starts to walk inside. He slips off his shoes and trudges to his room. He shuts the door behind him, and falls to ground, putting his hands behind his neck as pillow. A large sigh leaves his lips, as he thinks of his raven-haired friend. _'Sasuke…you got your revenge… What more could you want? Or have you fallen even deeper into darkness. Are you thinking of us at all? Why haven't you come back home? Hatred has token over you, hasn't it? Why would you join 'them'…I don't understand you anymore!'_

Just then, there was a tap at the window, followed by a deep, evil sounding voice. "Shall we have a little chat, Eh, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes widen, "it's you!" He yells as he sits up. In a second Naruto readies a _**Rasengen **_and charges at the window, where the orange masked man sat.

The man chuckles as he jumps to the roof. "_**Rasengen**_? Ha, you know that doesn't work on me." As he speaks, wood surrounds his body.

Naruto looks up shocked to see his Sensei standing behind Madara with a kunai in his left hand. "Don't move." Kakashi states.

"Nice move Kakashi Hatake. You very fast…Too bad, not fast enough." Madara slides through the wood and jumps higher up on the roof.

"What do want?" Naruto yells as he jumps through the whole in the wall.

"Naruto stay back!" Yamato yells.

A growl leaves the blonde's lips as he jumps back, next to Kakashi.

"So rude," Madara chuckles. "I only came for a little chat. To give you a little update on your friend…"

"What have you done to Sasuke!" Naruto yells. "Why would he join you!"

Yamato and Kakashi themselves wanted an answer, so they looked to the masked man for their answers. "Well…You came to talk, so do it." Kakashi adds.

"In do time, you will know why Sasuke has join Akatsuki. He is but a man who continues live in darkness, one who has been taken over by his own hatred." The man chuckles, "It's the fate of the Uchiha I guess. By the way Naruto, I want to ask you something."

The blonde looks up at Madara in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The man smiles with glee, though no one could see it through his mask. "How ever did you change Nagato? You have really caught my interest with that. Hmm… Well, now on with the man event." The three ninja look up at him. "It's time for me to tell you the truth behind that night Itachi killed his clan, or shall I say, the truth behind the order Itachi was given, to kill off his clan…The fate of the Uchiha clan started back, way back, in the time before Konoh was even thought of."

~~~….~~~

"No way!" Naruto yells, "Itachi was cold blooded!"

Madara laughs, "How would you know anything about Itachi? Your little village kept everything a secret! Itachi cared about the village more than anything else, well almost…He died for Sasuke and Konoha."

"What are you talking about, if that were true, and Sasuke knows about it, then why…would he join you?" Kakashi asks.

"You people think you know everything about Sasuke, don't you. You have no idea…He is the true avenger."

Naruto's anger builds. "What did you do to him!"

"I've nothing, the boy choose this path himself…"

"You lie! He would never go that far!" The blonde yells.

"I took a gamble, not knowing what he would do. You would think that he would follow his brother's wishes, but he did not. It proves that he is meant to be one of us. His goal now is to get revenge on Konoha for Itachi and the Uchiha clan. Naruto, I came here today to also bring something to your attention."

Naruto looks up at the masked man, "What are you talking about?"

"The hateful Uchiha destiny…Sasuke had no choice because of the curse that fills our clan. That curse has affected us since the time of the Sage of Six Paths." All around Madara, eyes widen. "I know what you're thinking; you think the Sage was myth. No, it is the truth. He came into the world, saved it, and change the way of the humans that lived here. At his death, he bestowed his power and the way of the ninja into two boys. The elder of the two got the Sage's 'Eyes' and was gifted with his powerful Chakra, and Spiritual powers. He believed that power was the key to peace. The younger got the Sage's 'Body' and was gifted with his life force and physical energy. He believed that the key to peace was love. At the Sage's death he chose his successor, and curse was born from that."

Naruto looks at the man with wonder, what did any of this have to do with him? "Who did he choose?"

Madara looks down at the blonde, his eye visible through the whole in his mask. "The younger one…The Sage believed that younger one would be the one to bring peace, through love. This angered the elder of the two and he attacked his brother in hatred. Over time the bloodlines continued, the elder's blood passed down to the Uchiha, and the younger's passed down to the Senju. My battle with the First Hokage was fated, just as the story of hatred continues. Naruto I have only meant you one other time, but even I can see it. The fire of the Senju burns within you greatly. I can see the First in you, he may be died, but he lives on within you. He was my rival and I admired him, but he was also the one I hated more than anyone else."

"I don't get it," Yamato states, "What does any of this have to do with Naruto and Sasuke? What are you trying to say?"

Madara sighs, "You two have been chosen by fate…One day you Sasuke will fight one another or rather I will make you fight each other. Nevertheless, your battle is fated and has been long in coming." A chuckle leaves the man's lips. "I will use Sasuke to make other's fear the power of the Uchiha once more!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yells; his hands form a fist as he tries to hold in his anger. "Sasuke is a human being! He is not your toy to play with! You're way out of line!"

"You can't change Sasuke the way you change Nagato, Naruto. The real way to change people's hearts is by using their weakness. For Sasuke that is his hatred. You must use the darkness within one's heart to make them do what you want them to do. Too bad, Nagato was too easily influenced."

"Don't talk like you know him! Nagato was nothing like you! He thought he could bring the world to peace! Unlike you, he wanted to end the chain of hatred! You just want to make people your pawns!"

"Your right about one thing, I do use people to get what I want. But I do, and I will, bring the world to peace, just not in anyway moral." Madara laughs, "Don't judge people so harshly, Naruto, you may bring about ill feels or actions."

"What do you need the tail beasts for then?" Kakashi asks, trying to read between the lines of the conversation. "What the hell are you 'really' after!"

"Hehe, if you must know…" The darkness in his words flow out from the look in his eye. "I'm going to use their powers to become complete."

"What do you mean by that?" Yamato yells.

"Don't worry about that, you find out in do time. There will be a more potent time to talk about that later. Now, if you don't mind I will be leaving now. See ya…" with that, Madara disappears in a spiral, just like his mask.

"What the hell?" Naruto yells. "Sasuke you idiot!"

Kakashi and Yamato lower their guard after sensing Madara's presence drift away. They both look at Naruto a little shocked. Naruto has not spoken of Sasuke ill willed for very long time.

"How could you let yourself be used by someone like **him**?" The blonde's hand clenches, and he looks down at his feet. _'He was right…Itachi, how far did you predict into the future? Is this why that day… What power have you given me?'_

"Itachi," Naruto sighs. "Sharingan can't see the future, so how did you know that this would come to pass. I should have known that day…That you were not…" He chokes on his words.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Kakashi looks at him. "What do you mean Itachi knew? When did you talk him?"

Naruto shakes his head, "The day of the battle between him and Sasuke. He sent a shadow clone out to find me. We had a talk about Sasuke, and he asked what I would do…If Sasuke attacked the village."

"Naruto you don't mean…" Yamato starts.

"That Sasuke will attack the village?" Kakashi continues himself in full wonder of what Naruto was saying.

"It can't be helped…I'll have to figure this out when we meet face-to-face…"

….

Yamato wipes sweat from his forehead. "Okay, it's back to 100% now." He smiles at his fix-up job on the shelter.

"Ah, it looks perfect! Good job!" Kakashi smiles while giving thumbs up to Yamato.

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato smiles proudly.

Naruto rolls his eyes as hears his comrade's conversation from the top of the roof. His composure then changed back to its serious state once more. He enters Sage Mode once more. _'Sakura what would say if you knew?' _

_~~~….~~~_

"Naruto come in side, you'll catch a cold!" Yamato yells from the window.

"Hmm…Could that be…" Naruto ignores Yamato's words and jumps to snow covered ground. "What are you doing here?" He asks the four approaching ninja.

* * *

Ending for this one... A couple more of these, "Follow major Story Line" chapters... Ugh! But after that I'll finally get to write the fun stuff! YAY! It's what i have been waiting for this! It will be the same kind of writing style from the first chapter... But... Well you'll see. We'll get further into why Naruto is this predicament... and so on. So review please, i could use egging on to write... Yawn. I've said it before... I'm lazy. XP Hopefully this Chapter wasn't to bad to force yourself through... Hehe. I like the next one's title. I named it after one of my favor sad songs. Look it up, is by "Trading Yesterday" Maybe you know them? Hehe. :D

**Next Time:** **Chapter Six; Shattered**


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered

Hey! *Waves* How are you guys? Hmm... Yeah... Well i have some good new and then bad news. I'll start with the bad. Okay, so i might not be able to upload for next weekend...Good News, I might get to go on a short 4 day vacation next weekend! :D (Yeah so it ties into why i might not be able to upload...) But I'll try to write the next one so i can upload during the week..if i going...But if i can't you'll have wait a little bit. I'm sorry.. :) I tried to make this one long...Okay enjoy, we'll talk more at the end. :P

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I have no ownership to Naruto... :'(**

* * *

**Chapter VI; Shattered**

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks his approaching friends.

Kiba jumps off Akamaro's back, shouting. "We finally found you. Thank god!"

Naruto looks at Kiba with both shock and confusion. "What do you mean?" he looks from Lee to Sai, to Kiba, and then stops at Sakura. "What's going on?"

Sakura looks up at him, her green eyes shining fluorescently. "Naruto…we need to talk to you about something."

The blonde tilts his head to the side in confusion. Why did they have to sneak out the village to talk to him? "What is it?" His eyes change from gold, back to their normal sapphire color.

…..

Naruto's face turns pink and his eyes bulge. "What…Sakura… Did you…" He shakes his head, tiring to clear his mind. "Can you say that again, I don't think I heard you right?" Like Naruto, the rest of the group was also, or even more, shocked. They all stared at Sakura, unsure if she truly meant what she had just said a second ago.

Sakura shakes her head her cheeks slightly blushing. "You heard right Naruto. I said I really like you. I couldn't careless about Sasuke anymore… My liking him was only a stupid childhood crush. Nothing more nothing less, you best listen correctly Naruto, this is a real confession."

Naruto's eyes widen and a light smile was present on his face, but suddenly his expression became serious once more. "W-What brought this on…? It's not funny to joke about things like that; especially here, you know. What happened to you?" _'This can't be true… Sakura… What's going on?'_

Sakura sighs, "Naruto nothing is wrong, I've just finally came to my senses. What is the point of me to loving someone who is a criminal…? I cannot stay a kid forever. So Naruto, you can forget that promise you made me…You can stop chasing after Sasuke too."

"What the heck is going on?" Shouts Yamato, who did not understand the concept of Sakura's words at all.

A light bulb goes off in Naruto's head. He may be dumb, but he had his moments, and this one of them. "Did something happen, Sakura? Why would you change your mind fast?" It hurt him to ask her this, as much as he dreamed of Sakura and him being together, this is not how he pictured it. Something was very off, that much he could tell.

"I've already said nothing happened! If it's a reason for me to like you, I have many!" The pink hair girl cries, as she throws her arms in the air.

Something hit him then, and he started to think back, to how Sakura used to be when it came to Sasuke. All she ever wanted was to be liked by Sasuke, she cried hysterically when she thought he had died, and then she asked Naruto to make that promise to her. Sakura also wanted to help him bring Sasuke back, and she was so shocked to see him again when they met for the first time in 2 ½ years. The more Naruto thought of the subject of Sasuke and Sakura, his anger built.

Sakura steps close to Naruto and wraps her arms around his neck. Everyone else watches in wonder, but the one who had the most idea of what Sakura was doing, was Kakashi. "Sasuke just keeps moving father and father away and becoming a person that I don't know anymore. Naruto you have always been there for me, whenever I needed help or comfort…I have realized that now, I know who you really are. You are the village's hero, and they love you now. I feel the same now, that's all…You might have been a prankster and a dropout before, but you have worked so hard…You have become a wonderful person whom I admire… But Sasuke he commits sin after sin, breaking my heart with every step, he has become a person so far from removed from me." Her hand grips the back of his jacket. "But Naruto, you are right here, you always have been. You bring me peace at mind… Naruto from the bottom of my heart-"

Naruto clenches his fist, "Stop it." he growls. "Just stop." His arms shoot up to Sakura's shoulders and he pushes her away enough so he could see her face. The sadness was visible to his eyes. "I told you it wasn't funny Sakura!"

The girl gulps, Naruto has never shown this kind of anger towards her, it was something she wished she had never had experience. "Why so angry?" She asks with a plastered smile on her face. "I'm not lying to you, I really don't care about Sasuke anymore, Naruto. I care about you and only you…"

The blonde tightens his grips on her shoulders and leans down closer to her face. "I…I can't stand people that stand before me, and lie."

Anger soon takes over Sakura's face as well and she takes a few steps back, making Naruto's hands move from her shoulders. She looks up at him, tightening her fist. "I…I'm lying to myself…If that's what you think. I have a right to my own feels you know! If you don't like me then just say it! Stop making up dumb excus-"

"Well something's not right here! I maybe dumb, but I am smart enough to see that… Why would you come all of the way out here to just tell me this?"

"'To just tell me this' " Sakura growls, "Are you telling me that a confession of love isn't important enough for you? Why would I "come all of the way out here"?" She screams into his face. "Oh I'll tell you why! All you ever talk out is Sasuke! You chase after him like nothing else matters! You get yourself into all kinds of trouble!" Naruto stares at her shocked. "You're so stupid! Do you not remember that you are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, that Akatsuki is targeting you? Why don't you just worry about yourself once in a while? Do you not see how important you are?" Sakura takes in a well-needed breath and looks at him painfully. "Listen to me… There is no need for you to put yourself in so much danger, just to keep chasing after Sasuke! I want you to give up this stupid chase and come back to the village! That is why I came all they out here! That's all there is to it!"

Naruto stares at her blankly for a second with his sadness showing through his eyes. "Sakura… You do not understand yourself right now. It still sounds like your making excuses for yourself. I think you know that I understand you…"

"Then why won't you listen to me! I do not care about that criminal anymore! So your promise doesn't mean anything anymore!" She stresses the words 'promise' and 'criminal' as she speaks.

The blonde shakes his head, "This isn't about some promise, Sakura. I understand myself a little more now and why Sasuke is so obsessed with revenge." Kakashi and Yamato look at Naruto with more surprise than the others do. "He loved his family and clan so much, and I think because his feelings for them were so strong, he couldn't get himself to forgive…"

Kiba looks at him, "Then why after he killed Itachi did he join the Akatsuki?"

Naruto looks to the ground, "But that's not how it is… The truth of the matter is-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yells in order for him to stop talking. Just then, Naruto remembers the talk he had with Kakashi and Yamato after Madara left, about how Kakashi wanted to keep the information a secret, incase it cause further trouble in the village. Everyone looks at Kakashi, Yamato, and then back to Naruto with widen eyes. What hadn't they known? It bothered them to the core.

A sudden sigh leaves Naruto's lips, "It does matter to me if that promise stands or not, it doesn't make a difference to me right now." Sakura looks at him shocked. "It is my own desire to save him that is driving me." Sakura's expression turns a bit cold and Sai just stares at Naruto, trying to understand.

Kiba leans over to Sakura's ear and whispers, "What do we do now? I think we should tell him the truth…" She steps on his foot and Kiba cries but does his best to hold it in. "Oww…"

"Fine then! I'll be leaving!" She yells as she storms off into the snow. "We're leaving now! Lee, Kiba, Sai, let's go!" Lee, Kiba, Sai, and Akamaro look at one another, and then they follow Sakura.

Naruto watches solemnly as they walk away, wondering if Sakura had understood what he meant by her lying. He sighs as her figure disappears. _'Sakura…No matter what you say…I can tell…You still love him deep down. I understand the feeling of loving someone for so long, but they never return your feels…Do you understand how bad this hurt though?'_

Sakura fights her tears as she walks back towards the woods with the three following her. _'Naruto…I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive me…'_

As Naruto and the others turn to go back inside, they are stopped Sai's ink clone. "Naruto." It says.

"Huh?" The blonde says, as he stares at the clone blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"When Sakura confessed to you earlier, I will now tell you what she could not…"

Naruto snaps his head in the clone's direction, his anger building. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I knew something was up…" Kakashi states.

"Sai what is it?" Yamato asks.

Naruto just looks at the clone, waiting for an answer. Finally the clone speaks, "Sakura didn't come all of the way up here to confess to you Naruto. She really came here to tell you something, which she and your other friends came up with.

"I had feeling something was wrong…So she really was hiding something after all…"

"Yes," Sai nods, then he's gaze shifts to the ground. "I understand now, why she couldn't tell you. I know you won't like it though."

"Sai…Tell me, what are they planning?"

"Konoha is going to get ride of Sasuke. That is what your friends are planning." He sighs and tries not to look at Naruto. He knew that Naruto wouldn't take the news well and Sai knew that he would get a good beating from Sakura, once she knew that he had told Naruto her plan.

Naruto stares widen eye at him. _'It can't true… Sakura you…' _His gaze soon turns sad, and then to anger again. "Does Sakura understand what that means? She loves Sasuke! How could she want to…"

Sai looks at his friend sadly, "Sasuke… he has become eloped in darkness, and he continues to bring the world down to his level. If allowed to live…Naruto, he will spark an international war and Konoha will be the cause of that. He is a criminal now Naruto… Moreover, after the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they could not just keep turning to the other cheek and allow themselves to be hurt by him again. Sakura is not stupid, and she is not childish enough to not understand other people's circumstances… and that is what she came here to tell you."

Naruto clenches his fist; sadness and anger build up in his system to the point to where he could not understand what he was feeling anymore. "Then…Why didn't she tell me?"

Kakashi sighs and looks at Naruto's back. "It wouldn't have been easy Naruto. She knew that she would hurt you. Weather you chose to believe it or not, Sakura really does care for you."

"But still…" Naruto adds.

"She thought it would be easier for you if she confessed her love for you, but you still wanted to save Sasuke after that…I guess that's why she couldn't tell you the truth." The blonde looks at the ground sadly. How could he have been dim enough, not to see the full existent of her plans? "She was thinking of your feelings, and she must have known you would say that. She did not want me to tell you… She said it was her duty."

Yamato looks to Sai, "But if Sakura already knew what Naruto would say…Then that means she never planed to tell him anyways, right? What is she really planning?"

"My best guess would that she-"

"She is planning to kill Sasuke herself." Kakashi adds understand the whole situation now.

Naruto stares in horror, his mind in total disarray. _'No… Sakura you…You wouldn't be that stupid, would you?'_

Yamato looks at Sai with a shocked expression, "Sai is that true?"

"Most likely yes…" He sighs. "Sakura smiled when she said she would work with everyone else, but even I could tell that it was a fake one."

"No way…" Naruto mumbles. "Sakura likes Sasuke too much…"

"That's why I think she just can't stand by and watching him fall into the hands of evil more than he already has." Sai looks at Naruto's surprised reaction. "She wants to save him from that darkness…Because she loves him. And I think she will do whatever it takes to save him, even if that means…killing the one she loves."

That was all it took…Naruto broke right then. His heart felt like it just shattered into a thousand pieces. All of this time he knew how deep Sakura's love for Sasuke was, but why would she care about his feelings. "She also knew that's would make you hate her." Naruto's eyes shift back to Sai. "That was her way of making up for you having to carry that lifelong burden. She knows that she has relied on you too much…And now she is doing it all alone."

"Sai…Why would you tell me this…" The blonde whispers, while his hands started to feel numb.

Sai thinks back to the words he told Sakura before. "I hadn't meant it, but it is partly my fault that she is doing this now. That is why I told you…I can't let her do it; I am part of team 7 too."

"I understand…" Naruto adds.

Kakashi looks at his student, with his mind wondering what he will say next. It hurt him to see Naruto like this. He could tell how badly his heart was troubled it. _'Now what will you do…?' _

The harder Naruto thinks of his two friends the more it seems like they are falling apart, just waiting for someone to take the picture and glue it back together. Naruto puts his hand over his face, his pain now showed to everyone else. "Ugh…" Shattered…That happy picture from so many years ago, now in pieces. He didn't know what to do anymore, his whole world seemed to fall apart as well.

Just then, three ninja landed in the snow not far from them. Naruto looks to see his old friends Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Temari was the first to speak. "We have something important to tell you… We'll tell you everything about the 5 Kages summit meeting."

Naruto in the others stared in shocks as they listen to the details.

"So what are we going to do?" Yamato asks. "With everything that is happening, I say that Madara has been planning this for a long time."

"He said he was going to start a war, we need to deal with this now." Temari adds.

"I agree," Kakashi adds. "I've never been into the whole Hokage thing, but if I was chosen by the other 4 Kage, then I will take on the duty."

"So what about Sasuke…If he attacked the summit…" Yamato starts.

Kakashi looks back at Naruto and see his sad face, and he starts to wonder again, what he was thinking.

Gaara noticing the tension looks at his friend. "Naruto…Just so you know this war is to protect the two Hosts left, in other words you. I want you to know that for the sake of the ninja world… and I as the Kazekage; I will protect you with my life. Sasuke is now a member of Akatsuki and he stands in the way of the Ninja Coalition, I will show no mercy…" Gaara closes his eyes remembering the short talk he had with Sasuke at the summit, his eyes open once more, as he comes up with the words he sees fit to use. "Sasuke doesn't see you anymore…The only thing he longs for is his own darkness…" Naruto looks up at him. "You told me you wanted to be Hokage; well I have become the Kazekage." Gaara walks towards his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder. "If you are prepared to bear the name of Kage…Then do what you must as Sasuke's friend." Naruto looks at him a blank.

Naruto pushes his hand away, his face with a sad expression.

Temari looks at her brother, "We told them all we had to say…Let's go Gaara. We'll be going back to our village now."

"Right," Kakashi nods.

Gaara turns away from Naruto, and looks out towards the sky. "I see you as my friend, Naruto. The word 'Friend' once meant nothing to me. It was just there, but when I met you… You showed me the importance, not of the word, but of its meaning." He turns his head slightly back to Naruto. "Think carefully of the meaning of that word, Naruto. Think of what exactly you can do for Sasuke." With that the three sand ninja disappear into the snow, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"So what do we do? We should go back to the village and fill them in, but then there is Sakura…"

Kakashi sighs, "I'll go after Sakura, you and Naruto go back to the village."

"Right!" Yamato agrees.

"The information from the summit…I'll send one of my ninja dogs to deliver it to the higher ups." Kakashi adds, and Yamato nods once more. "Sai, I take it you can lead me to where Sakura is?"

"Of course." Sai nods.

Naruto, who is not listening to the others, drowns in his thoughts, as he thinks back to everything that has happened in the last couple of days. The Kumo ninja, Madara, Sakura, Sai, and now Gaara; his head felt like it was going to explode! His breathing became harsh and his heart started to beat faster and faster. He soon falls to the ground and the others come to his aid. "Naruto…Calm down…" He hears a voice call, but he could not understand it completely. The light of the world soon disappeared…That was it, he black out.

* * *

Yo! (That was total Kakashi entrance. XD) Anyways... How did i do? Yeah i think i failed, but whatever... The world still goes on... So after the next chapter, the real start is going to be starting. And i am possible think of making this story a two book type of thing. XD Yeah, i don't know... Did you guys read the newest Naurto manga chapter... Oi...How the heel is a buch of Zetu's going to win a war? Grr! Just grrrr! ...Hiefwhaohfw. Peace. :D

**Next Time: Chapter VII; What Hurts The Most…**


	7. Chapter 7: What Hurts The Most

Hfsahlahvklshnwo... Yeah i have nothing to write here right now... Blah. This is the last of the boring Chapters though! :D YEAH! The real story starts in the next one/ the end of this one. ;) Enjoy my friends.

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto. :') Such a beautiful story! I wish i owned it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter VII; What Hurts The Most…**

Naruto finds himself come through and he sits up slowly, he rubs his forehead with his hand.

"So you finally woke up." He hears Yamato's voice call.

Naruto rubs his eyes and looks at Yamato. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

The brown haired ninja looks at him and sighs, "He left with Sai about twenty minutes ago, to go find Sakura." he stands to his feet, "If your okay now, we'll head back to the village."

"Captain Yamato…" Naruto starts. "Could you maybe let me go after Sakura too?"

"What do you mean? Kakashi-senpai can deal with her, besides he told us-"

"I know what he said, Captain Yamato, I just have this really… bad feeling."

Yamato stares at him blankly, he was a member of the black ops and he didn't really care about other people's feelings. However, just like many others, spending time with Naruto has made him softer. "Well I guess it's better to be safe then sorry." He lightly smiles at the blonde-haired person. "Let's get going."

Naruto smiles at him; "Right!" he stands up and grabs his pack from the corner, and follows Yamato out of the wood house. "What direction did they go?"

"Hmm…" Yamato puts his pointer figure on his chin, and puts his thumb under it. "It was northwest…I think."

Naurto rolls his eyes, and grumbles. "You're a great help." He closes his eyes and balances his Chakra. "Give me a second."

Yamato stares at the young ninja in front of him blankly. "What are you doing?" He waits for an answer but does not get one.

Naruto crushes his eyes together, harder. _'Come on…I need to learn how to do this without the oil…' _A minute later, he feels power flow through his body and he smiles. _'I did it!' _He opens his eyes and turns to Yamato with golden, frog-like eyes. "I found them lets go."

"Uh…Sure…Lead the way."

…~~….

The two ninja speed through the snowy treetops in search for Kakashi and Sai, but what they had not expected to find was a spill of black ink on the ground below them. They decided to take a look.

Yamato looks around the area. "Something must have happened to the real Sai…"

Naruto searches for Sai's Chakra, "I found him, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaro. Let's make sure they are okay. Kakashi passed by them not too long ago."

Yamato nods, as he looks at the tracks in the snow. "It looks like he is using a ninja hound now."

Naruto nods, "Yeah. We should hurry, I feel Sakura's Chakra getting closer to Sasuke's."

"Already, damn…"

The two blast off through the trees once more, and couple of minutes later they find themselves standing above the group. Naruto jumps down from the trees, his eyes normal again. "Guys what are you doing laying there-" He stops, and turns to Yamato. "What happened?"

The older ninja sighs and checks their pluses. "Their find, just asleep. Sakura…She really has learned a lot, to be able to make a scentless sleeping gas on this level…"

"Damn it! She really planned on doing this alone!" Naruto clenches his fist and bits his lip, with his eyes closed tightly. "Wait here Captain Yamato…" he opens his frogeyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone needs to watch them incase they wake up…" The blonde jumps up on a tree branch, "Besides, I need to hurry and save Sakura; Kakashi-sensei can't do it on his own. Sasuke's Chakra level…it's…" With that, the boy runs full speed in the direction of the dam clearing. _'Hold on until I get there…'_

…

"Sakura!" Kakashi screams as he runs in her direction as fast as he could; He had to stop Sasuke, he was not about to lose another teammate. _'Damn,' _he curses himself. _'I won't make it time.' _

Sasuke smirks at Sakura as he uses her kunai. He tightens his grip on her neck; soon he could rid himself of another one of Konoha's ninja. He would soon get more revenge for his clan. Sakura winces and closes her eyes, thinking to herself. _'Is this the end? Naruto…I never got to say…' _Tears flood from her eyes.

There was a crisp slash in the air, and Sakura opens her eyes to see herself in the arms of an orange flash. Blood drips from the side of the boy's cheek. "Naruto…"

Kakashi stops and sighs in relief. _'Naruto…your timing has improved…'_

Sasuke jumps back from Naruto, surprised by his appearance. He curses his luck; Kakashi was one thing, but now Naruto too. He hides his shock and laughs. "It's a real reunion now."

Naruto does not turn his head from Sasuke. "Sakura, are you okay?"

The pink haired girl nods, still full of shock. "Yeah…"

Naruto nods, sets her down, and glares at Sasuke. "You didn't just try to do what I thought you were going to do, did you?"

Sasuke smirks, "What? Do you finally hate me now?" He laughs, "Are you going to kill me?"

While Sasuke's attention was Naruto, Kakashi took that time to strike the traitor. Sasuke turns on his heel quickly after he hears Kakashi, but he is not fast enough and is hit hard by Kakashi's fist. He flies against the dam's wall. The black haired boy follows through with a kunai strike towards Kakashi, and then he uses the wall to jump over the group.

Kakashi keeps his eye on Sasuke after he dodges the kunai, and talks to Naruto. "I didn't expect you to come, but I'm glad you did."

Sakura watches as Naruto stands from the ground. "T-thank you, Naruto."

Naruto glares in Sasuke's direction and the raven-haired ninja smirks at him. "Was that enough for you to see that he is not the same Sasuke you used to know, Naruto?" Kakashi adds.

The blonde stands there for a second, and then takes in a breath. "I know the truth…about Itachi. That orange masked person told us. I don't know if I believe him or not, but either what you've done…"

Sakura watches Naruto with confusion, _'Truth…? Naruto, what do you mean?' _She thinks.

"I understand why you did it!" Naruto adds.

The three other ninja stare at the blonde with sudden shock. Sasuke's eyes twitches with a bit of anger. "What are you trying to say? What would you be able to understand? You've never had parents or siblings, or anyone for that matter!" His glare intensifies, and he shakes his head in anger. "Shut up, you do not understand what it feels like!"

Sakura feels anger build in her system. What right did this jerk have to say that to Naruto? He did not know anything; he didn't understand Naruto's pain! "Naruto has always kept faith in you Sasuke! No matter what you did, no matter what people said, he always thought of you as a friend!" She takes a breath, "he still does…" She adds.

Sasuke laughs mechanically, "Just now I got revenge for one of Itachi's betrayers! One of Konoha's top dogs…His name was Danzo!"

Kakashi freezes and watches his ex-student in horror. _'H-he killed…Danzo!'_

"It was such an amazing feeling, like nothing I have ever felt before!" He throws his hands in the air. "I've finally started to cleanse the Uchiha name! I will free us from this corrupt shinobi world! I'll wipe Konoha free of its memories of my clan!" The look in Sasuke's eyes turns to pure evil. "How will I do it you wonder? I will kill ever last one of you until Konoha is crushed into a hole of nothingness! I will destroy any link to the Uchiha, I will purify my clan!"

Sakura and Kakashi look at Sasuke with shock, but Naruto just sighs. He didn't want to believe that things would go this far. The blonde moves his hands into a sign.

"No." Kakashi stands in front of Naruto and his clones. "This is my job, I was the one who let it get this far. Naruto, Sakura get out of here!"

Naruto takes in a breath, "Kakashi-sensei… I'm sorry, but I won't let you kill him…I made a promise…" One of Naruto's clones hold back his teacher and the real Naruto charges at Sasuke with a **Rasengen** ready in his palm.

Kakashi struggles to get out the clones grip, "Naruto!" He screams.

Sakura stares in horror as Naruto and Sasuke run at one another with their signature jutsus in their hands. "Naruto…!" She chokes out. Again, everything was her fault, she did not want this to happen; she wanted to stop them.

Naruto stares at his hand as it hits Sasuke's. _'It's funny…We could have easily been in each other's spots right now.'_

"**Rasengen!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The two high level attacks meet with a 'BOOM', and a clash of light. They say when two high level ninja meet each other's fist, you can read one another's mind; and that is just what happened now. The conversion was short and Naruto's mind over powered Sasuke's most of the time. The blonde repeated the words he said in his last clash with his lost friend, and it ended something like this…

"I will not be another one of your victims Sasuke and I won't go down in history as the man who kill you either!"

The two shoot backwards from the blast. Kakashi catches Naruto just in time and watches as Sasuke flies towards the dam's wall. Suddenly the lost ninja caught by a flying white mass.

Kakashi ignores that fact, and takes his anger out on Naruto. "I told you to get out here Naruto!"

The blonde doesn't hear to his teachers words, because his mind was screaming. He stands on his feet, and slowly looks up to see his friend. "Now I know what I have to do…"

"What the hell are you talking about? What are you going to do, Naruto?" Kakashi yells once more.

Sakura looks between the two, not knowing what to think.

Naruto meets Sasuke's eyes; the tension in the air built to higher level, if that was even possible. Suddenly a man in a black cape with red clouds appears and faces the ninja in the water. "I thought I told you to come back and rest, Sasuke." A smirk forms on his face, but no one could tell because of the mask, but you could hear it in his deep voice. "Looks like a little reunion, huh? Oh, and the nine tails is here!" He looks down at the blonde, "Our battle with you will happen in do time, in a much more appropriate setting."

"Naruto." Kakashi watches Naruto walk closer to the enemy.

"I know, there something I need to tell him first." Naruto looks up at the group.

"Let's go Sasuke." Madara blends down to his level and puts his hand on his back.

"Wait…" Sasuke mumbles, and turns to face Naruto.

"Do you remember what you told me at The Valley of the End last time, Sasuke?" The both of the two ninja flash back to that day, and remember the words said. "One more clash like that, and I know a lot. We have both become top-ranking ninja Sasuke." The blonde points to him, "So tell me, could you see what was inside my heart? How I really felt? Did you see what would happen…if we fight again?"

Kakashi and Sakura look at Naruto in confusion; they could tell that Naruto had something more on his mind.

Naruto's look becomes hard, "We're both going to die!" The five ninja look at Naruto in shock.

"Our fight," Naruto adds. "Will be inevitable if you really decide to attack Konoha. So keep your damn hatred! Let it grow, come, and hit me at full force! I am the only one who can withstand the brunt of your hate! I will take on your hate, me and no one else! Will both die together!"

Sasuke clicks his teeth, "Why? Why the hell do you care about me so much?"

Naruto stares at him blankly, "Because I'm your friend." Sasuke looks at him in shock, how could Naruto still think of him that way? "I know we can not come to a compromise with words, only fist! I haven't given up yet!" Suddenly the blonde starts to laugh, "You know, if we do kill one another, we won't be Uchiha's or Jichuurikis, or anything. There will be no more burdens or hate, we'll understand one another in the next world!"

Sakura looks at her blonde friend, new tears form in her eyes. All this time she never knew how much all of this hurt Naruto, but now…

Sasuke glares at Naruto, "I won't change! I do not want understanding! I will not die!"

Kakashi steps forward. "Enough Naruto, I will take care of Sasuke. You still have a dream…"

"No…" Naruto sighs. "How can I call myself Hokage, when I can't save my friend?" Determination takes over his face. "The only one, who will fight Sasuke, will be me!"

The raven hair boy scoffs, "Whatever, I'll just kill you first!"

"All this time and you still won't accept me as your equal…Whatever, you just better be ready, I won't hold back next time."

Sasuke's eyes widen at Naruto's statement. _'He was holding back just now?' _He turns around, and blinks his eyes trying to bring back his vision. "Madara, we need to have a talk."

"Of course, Sasuke…" Madara smirks and makes the group disappear in a spiral. _'Everything is going just as I planned…!'_

Naruto looks up with a smile on his face, "I'll be ready when you are, Sasuke."

Kakashi sighs and covers his left eye. "Sakura is that woman okay?"

Sakura nods half-paying attention, her attention was still on Naruto. "Yeah…"

Kakashi walks over to the wall where Karin is leaning. He blends down to her level and picks her up in his arms, "I'm bringing you back to the village, you might have some information we need."

Karin nods weakly, "Whatever." She looks over at Naruto. _'His Chakra is so bright, the brightest I ever seen.'_ Suddenly her eyes widen, _'No. Deep down there is a menacing dark Chakra, even darker than Sasuke's! What is this boy!'_

Kakashi notices her gaze, and sighs. "Naruto is a host…"

Karin looks at him wide eyes as he places her on his back. _'So this is Naruto…I don't understand…That darkness…How can't it take over him? He is so different from Sasuke; he does let hatred take over him. All this time, he didn't lie once.' _She smiles slightly, pushes up her glasses, and slowly falls to sleep. '_Somehow…this boy…interest me. I want to know more about this…Naruto…'_

Naruto suddenly falls into the water. Sakura's eyes widen, and she jumps over to his side. "Naruto?"

Kakashi looks at her bored, "It's your poison, it's meant to take someone out at contact, and I'm surprised he kept himself upright until now." He adjusts Karin on his back, "Fix him up for me, will yeah. We need to get back to the others that you knocked out." he heads off into the woods.

Sakura sighs and lifts the blonde up on her shoulder. A smile makes its way to her face, "Somehow…" She starts. "You make feel so helpless and I can't ever seem to help you in anything you do." She jumps up into a tree, "However, I guess even the littlest of things, for you at least, can help." Sakura follows Kakashi, and secretly watches Naruto sleep peacefully.

When they reach the others Kakashi is surprised to see Yamato waiting. "You mean to tell me that he didn't run off on his own, you came with him?"

Yamato nods, "Sorry Kakashi-senpai…"

The sliver hair ninja puts up his hand. "Don't be…Let's just get home."

By now, the others were awake, and let's just say they were not very happy with Sakura right now.

"I can't believe you tried to do that on your own Sakura! What happened to the plan?" Kiba yells. "And after Akamaro and I sniffed the idiot out for you!"

"I'm sorry guys…" Sakura looks at them sadly. "I know I can't take back what I did, and I was dumb. I thought I could handle it by myself, but I was wrong…"

"You bet you were!" Kiba starts to rant again.

"Hey!" Naruto intervenes. "Stop yelling at Sakura! You were the one who was an idiot and didn't notice the sleep powder!"

"Don't even go there! What about you? Why were you asleep when we woke up?"

"It's call poison! It's not my fault! I was to busy saving Sakura to notice it!"

"Pshh! That's not an excuse!"

"That's it! Both of you need to cool it!" Sakura yells and hits them both on the head.

"Oww!"

…

The journey back to the village was long and tiresome, and it was not hard to figure out that there was tension in the group. Of course, then there was Karin. She tried to act asleep the whole time, but she couldn't. Too much was running through her mind, but she always ended with Naruto or Sasuke…

At the villages gate everyone went his or her separate ways, except Naruto and Sakura. It is not as if they planned it or anything, everyone else just had things they needed to do, and when they reached the gate; they took off. So the two were left at the gate, wondering what happened to everyone else.

"Jeez…" Naruto sighs. "We've got some great friends…To just leave like that…"

Sakura lightly giggles, but her mind was still tripped up in earlier that day, everything that happened felt so surreal. Nevertheless, she felt guilt, because she still had not said she was sorry to Naruto. "Umm…Naruto?"

The blonde turns to her. "Yeah?"

"Uhh…" She blushes lightly. "I'm sorry about, well you know…"

He nods, "Just forget about it." He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Life goes on."

She curses him and he his 'So easy to forgive' attitude. Sometimes she wished that Naruto would tell her that he hated her. Just so she could feel a little of the pain that she put him through. Then she stops herself, because she knows that if she hears Naruto out of all people say that to her, she would feel so horrible and she would hate herself too. "Why do you just brush it off like that? All the time…I don't get you."

Naruto shakes his head, "What do I need to be mad at you for?"

Sakura looks up at him. "Don't you dare say that! I could tell how bad I hurt you back then! You looked like you would break any second! You-"

"Sakura," He whispers and takes her into his arms. "Yes, it's true, I was hurt, but I'm not going to let that get me down. I can't be angry at you after you came all that way just to make me feel happy." Naruto smiles and holds her tighter. "You know me well enough…to know that I couldn't be mad at you, or anyone else, if they were willing to sacrifice their own feelings, just to make me happy."

"No…" She shakes her head and looks up from his chest. "I didn't sacrifice my feelings Naruto… Do you really think that everything I said was a lie?"

The blonde looks at her shocked. "What-"

The girl balls his jacket into her hand and tears weld in her eyes. "How can you think like that? I really do care about! You are my best friend; I do not want to see you get hurt. Everything you do is for the good of others," Sakura smiles. "I can't help but to respect you so much, and I'll say it Naruto, sometimes you do things and I start to-"

"Stop…Just stop…!" The blonde pulls away from her, and Sakura looks at him in confusion. Naruto shakes his head, "You still don't get do you, Sakura? No matter what you say, no matter how you deny it, Sakura, you're still in love with Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" She starts. "I don't-"

He pushes her away, "Don't tell me that!" Naruto looks at the ground so Sakura could not see his tears. "Think deep Sakura! I saw when you tried to kill him the second time! The tears in your eyes, didn't you notice? Could you feel your heartbreaking? I could hear it!" He turns away from her. "You know what hurts the most, Sakura? When you say that you care about me, I know that because you're my best friend, but the thing is…" He stops and wipes his tears. "I love you, but I know that you still love him…and that we'll never be because we're too different and I might not…" He stops himself and shakes up his thoughts. "Good Night Sakura…I'll see you later…" With that, the blonde walks home, not uttering another word, but if you listened quietly, you could the cracking sounds coming from his heart.

He did not mean to sound so harsh, and you could easily call him dumb, because Sakura was more or less giving herself to him…But he knew that she was going through many conflicted feelings, and if he allowed himself to prey on her like that…Well he really did not want to think about. However did know, that it was quite possible that he would not live through this upcoming war. In fact, his death was his plan B…

* * *

Yo! *Waves* (Don't you just love my copy of Kakashi's greetings. ;P) anyways, i didn't really like this one, at all. (The ending was the start of something bigger though.) BUT, i really like the next ones! Hehehehehe! You have no idea, it's the funny stuff. It's mostly rated K+ but because of a couple of Characters *Cough* Ino, Tora, (some) Kuro *Cough* it's got some T or maybe even M rated stuff? But that's like 2 or 3 chapters in the future. Anyways, i think guys will like these one better. :D

So please leave me some reviews. I love to hear from you guys. :D Oh and you, if you haven't already, CHECK OUT " Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh" by RamenRenegade. All three of the book! I feel in love with it! The guy that writes it is a genius, i tell you! hehe. :D

**Next Time:** **Chapter VIII; Awaken! The 3 Man Mission! Believe In Me!**


	8. Chapter 8:Awaken! The 3 Man Mission!

...:D I couldn't wait to upload it. It has been kill me all week! XD

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII; Awaken! The 3 Man Mission! Believe In Me!**

The two days after coming back from the Iron Country felt like forever, and Naruto hasn't talked to Sakura since he ran away that night. Of course he remembers everything, but he put it aside, knowing that Sakura was just trying to make him feel better. So, Naruto found it best to just avoid Sakura until it they forced with one another again. If only he knew what he was about to get himself into…

Naruto awoke to banging on his front door, he groaned, rose out of bed, and opened his bedroom door, just in time to see his front door hit the wall opposite to where it was located. "What the hell?" He stares at the door wide eyed, and then shifts his gaze to the to the pink haired girl standing in the door frame.

"Damn it Naruto, why didn't you answer the door?" Sakura yells at him, and then she notices his clothes. "Oh my…" A giggle leaves her lips, and her face flushes a bit. "D-did I wake you up…?"

The blonde just nods his head. "What is so important that you had to break down my door?"

A bright smile forms on the girls lips as she speaks. "She's awake!"

Naruto stares at her blankly for a moment, then a grin forms on his own face as the realization hit him. "I told you not worry! Granny wouldn't give up just like that! Where is she?"

"She's in her office and she wants to see us." Sakura's face turns pink again and she turns her head away from Naruto. "You should hurry up and change."

"Oh shit!" The blonde groans as he looks down at himself. He turns and runs back into his room. "I can't believe I just noticed that I was only wearing boxers." He curses himself as he digs clothes out his closet. "Damn it." He runs out his room, with pants on, and into the kitchen were there is a basket of clothes. He digs out a white T-shirt and turns to Sakura. "Sorry about that…You can head there without me…If you want."

The girl shakes her head, "She needs both of us anyways, I might as well wait for you. Just hurry your ass up." She laughs.

He chuckles and puts the shirt on, and smile forms on his face. The awkwardness from two days ago was gone, and Tsunade was awake. Nothing could mess this day up… He walks to the door that was sticking half way out the open window. "Now I'm kind of glad I left that open last night." He lifts up the door and walks over to the frame where Sakura was standing. "I'll just fix it later." Naruto adds as he lays the door against the wall.

"I'm sorry about that." Sakura blushes.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckles and flings his jacket over his shoulders. "We should hurry, Granny Tsunade will be mad if we keep her waiting any longer."

Sakura nods and giggles, "Yeah your right…"

…

Sakura knocks on the wooden sliding door. "Lady Tsunade, I brought Naruto."

"Just come in, and hurry up!" They hear a voice boom from behind the door.

"I think she is in a bad mood…" Naruto states.

"She's been stuck in a coma from 2 weeks, and I bet she just found out about the meeting…" Sakura adds as she slides the door open.

The two ninja walk in into the room find Ino standing present also. Tsunade looks up at the two. "What took you so long?"

Naruto scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry Granny I kind of just woke up."

The older blonde's eye twitches at the word 'Granny'. "Two weeks in a coma, and I didn't miss you at all."

"What's with you?" Naruto growls, "Do I get no thanks for saving the village that you failed to protect?"

"You little brat!" Tsunade's temper rises and she bangs on the table. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? I failed? Are you kidding me?"

Sakura, Ino, and Shizune stare at the two blondes fighting like they were crazy, but it wasn't until Sakura saw something odd about Naruto that she understood why he would start a fight at this moment.

"You stupid Granny!" Naruto yells. "You're just like that dumb Pervy-Sage… You and him…You both try to do things all on your own when you don't have to!" Tears start to fall down from his eyes.

"Like you have room to talk!" Tsunade yells back him, with tears also forming in her eyes. "The perv and your father were both the same, and now they passed it down to you. It's not my fault that you were late getting back to the village!" She embraces Naruto like a mother would a son.

Naruto chuckles, "Was my father really that bad?"

"More or less, at least he didn't turn out to be a pervert like Jiraiya."

Ino turns to Sakura with a confused expression on her face. "What just happened?"

Sakura smiles at the two blondes. "Naruto never had a mother or a father during his life, so when he met Master Jiraiya, he though of him like son would his father."

"And he thinks of Lady Tsunade as a mother, just like she thinks of him as a son." Shizune adds.

Ino turns back to the two huggers and smiles. "Once a knuckle head…Always a knuckle head. Wait a minute…" She turns back to Sakura. "I thought you said Naruto didn't know his father… How does he know him now? Who is his father anyways?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know Ino. Naruto never said anything to me about his father. Shizune do you know?"

The dark hair woman shakes her head. "I don't know who his father was, but I do know, from what Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya has told me about him, he was a powerful ninja and very kind man."

Naruto pulls out of his hug with Tsunade and wipes his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay Granny. You had me so worried. I don't know what I'd do if you…If you didn't wake up."

The older blonde smiles, wipes her eyes, and sits back down in her chair. "Now, back to why I called you three here." Sakura, Ino, and Naruto stiffen up. "I will be leaving for a meeting of the Kages tomorrow." The three nod. "Well, I have small mission for you three. You will leave tomorrow morning, an hour after I head out, to the Tea Country. As you know, the Akatsuki are planning something big, and we have gotten word that a couple rouge ninja, which are under their leadership, are present in the Tea country at the moment." She looks right at Naruto. "This is an Intel mission, Naruto, so don't start any stupid fights. Also because you have studied under Jiraiya, I'm sure you have helped gather information before…I can't believe I'm going to do this… Naruto I'm making you team Captain."

Naruto's eyes widen, "You…You're making me captain… I'm still a Genin…Is it even possible for me to lead two Chunin?"

Tsunade sighs, "Naruto I thought you would be happy about this. You're still a Genin because you haven't been able to take the test yet. Do you really believe that you are still a Genin level? Naruto…You have always been way above everyone else. There is no better leader for this mission-"

"What about Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensei, and even Captain Yamato? Why are you letting _me_ do this? Do you know what kind of danger these two could be in while traveling around with me, when I am who the Akatsuki are hunting?"

"Naruto calm down." Sakura puts her hand on his shoulder and he turns his head to her. "She's right Naruto; you have surpassed everyone in the village. Yes you maybe reckless, and not that smart, but Naruto you are strong and you have the skills to back you up when you do something stupid. Not just anyone can piss off an S-Rank ninja and live to tell the tale like you can Naruto. Why don't you believe in yourself, like we all believe you?"

Naruto stares at her, "You all believe in me?" He looks towards Ino.

The girl in purple sighs, "it can't be helped…No matter how much I hate to say it, Sakura is right…Naruto you really are the best one for the job, why else would Lady Tsunade want to put you in charge of us." Ino pushes hair out of her face and smiles at him. "If it helps, Naruto, you have saved my life countless times before, and believe it or not, I trust you with my life. You're just on of those people that can always be counted on."

A grin grows on his face and he turns to Tsunade once more. "If even Ino says it, then it must be true. I will lead this mission to my full capability."

The old blonde smiles and nods, "Here is the information you will need." She hands him a paper. "You'll also have to disguise yourselves…I don't care if you don't like. Now dismissed!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The three shout as they leave the room.

"Get your things ready and get a good night's sleep. I'll see you both bright and early at 6 a.m."

"Wait, Naruto…What are our disguises?" The two girls ask.

"Umm…Well…Here just read it yourself." He hands Sakura the paper.

…

"I have to what?" Sakura yells.

Naruto's hands fly up to protect his face. "It was not my idea! Don't hurt me!"

Ino starts to laugh, "Ha-ha, this is great! I can't wait to tell everyone about this mission." She holds on to her stomach. "You two…Ha-ha. I can't even say it! This is going to be great. I have to bring my camera."

"Shut up pig!" Sakura yells and clinches her fist. "I can't believe this! Why does it have to me?"

"Hey…" Naruto sighs sadly. "Am I really that bad…?"

Sakura turns to him, "No I didn't mean it that way…I just-"

"Well jeez; I didn't know I was that much of bother! What happened to the Sakura from two days ago?" Naruto storms off into town heading in no particular direction.

Ino stops laughing, "That was kind of harsh Sakura. By the way, what did he mean by 'Sakura from two days ago?'?"

Sakura watches him walk away sadly. "I didn't mean to say it like that…I really don't mind, I just hate the fact that Lady Tsunade forced me into it. Naruto and I are not on the best page right now, that's why…"

"What do you mean?" Ino asks. _'Oi…This could be harder than I thought…'_

…

Naruto didn't walk around the village for too long, because he soon found himself on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. "Damn it!" He curses himself. "Why did I say that? I know she didn't mean it like that…She is going to hate me so much now!" The blonde sighs and folds his hands behind his head like a pillow. He shakes up his thoughts about Sakura and sifts to Madara. _'I need this plan of mine to work…But I still need information…'_

"Hey." Naruto hears a bored voice and sits up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"This my secret cloud watching spot." Shikamaru walks closer to Naruto and sits down on the rock. "It's a go place to relax and think."

Naruto nods, "Yeah I guess."

"I heard that you have a mission with Ino tomorrow."

"Partly, Sakura's with us too." Naruto sighs.

Shikamaru chuckles, "What a troublesome combination; the hot headed medic, and one of the 'Unholy Three.'"

Naruto's eye brows push together in confusion. "What do you mean 'one of the Unholy Three'?"

"My mother, Ino's mother, and Ino herself are the Unholy Three. Naruto they are the gossip queens... Every time during the Chunin exams when Temari came to the village and stayed at the Nara compound…Ugh...you wouldn't understand. Ino isn't as bad as her mother…But still. You can't get anything past her. Not to mention she flirts with guys on missions all the time…" He looks at Naruto. "And to have Sakura along with her…You sure are in for one hell of a time."

Naruto chuckles, "Thanks for the heads up."

The dark haired boy nods and falls back, staring up at the clouds. "Is there something troubling you? You looked uneasy when I first saw you."

Naruto sighs and turns his head to the sky. "You know the whole Akatsuki thing?" Shikamaru nods. "Yeah well… I have this plan, but I don't know if it will work or not."

He sits up breaking his gaze from the clouds, and then turns to Naruto worried. "What are you planning Naruto?"

The blonde sighs. "You know me well enough to know that it…"

"Is dangerous." Shikamaru finishes. "Go on."

….

"Are you serious about that?"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you the details." Naruto sighs and puts his hand over his face. "I know it's risky…" He moves his hands back to his sides.

"Naruto I don't know if should call you a genius or a fool. I understand you don't want this to come to pass. But to go that far…do you really think it will work?"

The blonde sighs, "I need to learn more about it, but it makes some sense, right?"

"Well yes but…With if you don't make it?"

"Shikamaru…You know as well as anyone that I want to Hokage." He gaze shifts to the sky. "My father once gave his life to protect the village… and I thought that he only did it for the village, but he gave me something in return."

"What do you mean your father?" Shikamaru asks, while his brain cells try to keep up with the new information.

"My father was the Fourth Hokage, Shikamaru." Naruto looks at his friends shocked face. "I know what you're thinking… I thought the same thing when I found out…" He grips onto his stomach. "I used to think of this a curse but I now see why it was gift. My father believed that I would be able to stop what he foresaw and because of that…I will do what ever it takes. I will protect this village, this world; even if it means that I die!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs and stands up. "After you give a statement like that, how you expect me to doubt you… and your father's wishes."

Naruto stands up and smiles, "Thank you."

The boy shakes his head and gives Naruto a lazy look. "I'll do what I can to help." He turns to leave.

"Wait, Shikamaru."

"Yeah?" He turns back around.

"Whatever you do, do not tell Sakura. She'd break every bone in my bone in body, heck; she'd kill me before she let me do something like this!"

"I won't tell her or anyone else just yet. Just do me a favor, and make sure you come back alive after your little plan okay." Shikamaru rolls his eyes and walks away.

Naruto smiles and watches his friend walk away. He was luck to have Shikamaru as friend. He wouldn't go nuts like Sakura, and won't ridicule him like Kakashi. Shikamaru was calm and collected and Naruto knew he could trust him. '_Thank you…but I can't promise I will come back…'_

* * *

Ohh...What is this plan Naruto? Hmmm... Ha. Anyways, I'm really liking my next one. Also, i know you guys will be confused for while, but it will get clearer soon. Trust... :D I don't know why but I'm smiley today. Haha. Leave me review on what you think Naruto's plan is! Maybe you'll get it right. ;P (Doubtful)

**Next Time: Chapter IX: Watch Out, Here Comes Trouble!**


	9. Chapter 9: Look Out! Here Comes Trouble!

I hope you guys won't mind not getting know anything about what Naruto is planning, or the full talk he has with ... Yeah well i hope that you will like the fight scene, though it doesn't really happen until the next chapter. Haha. But i do hope you love Ino's meddling, and what i did in this, it was really fun to write. :D We can chat more later, and if would please leave me some reviews. Okay you can read the story now, I'll have important things to say at the end. :)

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter IV; Watch Out, Here Comes Trouble!**

The trip to the Tea Country wasn't long, but the quietness of the trip, now that was something else. It took less then a day to get there and Naruto decided that they would find an Inn to stay at first. When the team finally found an un-booked place they settled in and began changing there clothes to fit the role that they had to portray.

Naruto knew that Sakura would look amazing in whatever it was that she was planning on wearing, so he hit up some shops late last night and bought some new clothes, he even decided to give her, her birthday present early. He hoped that he could make this mission less unbearable for her, since they had to act as a couple.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Ino bang on his bedroom door. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!" The blonde yells trough the door as ties his shoe. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, hoping Sakura would feel better about having to act as his girlfriend. Though he himself didn't really know anything about the subject, only about what he read in Jiraiya books, and he knew that wouldn't be of much help.

"Naruto…" Sakura moves her hand to knock on the door once more, but it opens, and her hand collides with Naruto's chest.

"Oww…" Naruto groans. "That hurt."

"Holy shit!" Ino stares at Naruto with wide eyes, and smirk grows on her lips. "Damn, you look sexy! Hey Sakura I want to trade roles with you."

Sakura didn't hear her, instead her attention was completely focused on Naruto, to the point where she couldn't hear anything.

Naruto blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Really? I thought I looked weird. Do you think I look okay Sakura?"

The pink haired girl still couldn't hear, she didn't understand why Naruto had looked so attractive at the moment. He stood before her wearing simple dress pants, dress shoes, a pale orange button up shirt, (with some of the buttons open just enough to where you could see the start of his chest), and a black clothed Konoha headband around his bicep. Her mouth stood wide open, she didn't know what to say.

"Sakura?" Naruto smiles, hoping that her look right now showed positive to his question. He puts his hand under her chin and pushes her jaw up. "Close your mouth, or your tongue will dry out." He whispers to her seductively, like he learned to do in Jiraiya's books.

She snaps back to reality, "Umm…" She gulps and her face turns red. "L-let's get going." She turns walks to the door and her red dress blows with wind when she opens the door.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head sadly. "I knew I looked dumb!" he curses himself.

Ino chuckles, "Are you kidding? Forehead over there…Yeah she looked like she wanted you right then and there."

"What?" Naruto asks in shock.

"You know what I mean." She smirks. "I really jealous of her right now… I mean, just look at yourself. I never knew you were this hot. Damn…You look better than Sasuke ever did. Why did I never notice!"

"Uhh…" Naruto's face turns red. "We should catch up to Sakura…" He runs after the medic.

Ino chuckles, "This is turning out better then I thought. I just need to push it a little more." The girl smiles to herself as she runs to catch up with her two friends. _'I'm going to get those two together, no matter what!'_

Naruto catches up with Sakura and walks at her side. "Umm…Sakura…uhh."

"What is it?" She asks without looking at him.

Ino catches up with two and listens to the their 'chat' or whatever it was meant to be in Naruto's mind.

"Well I…umm…"

"Naruto just tell her what you want to say!" Ino yells, while hitting him in the chest.

"OW!" he rubs his chest. "I know your not happy being stuck on this mission with me and having at act as my girlfriend. So…umm…Well here." The blonde pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura stares at the blue, rectangle box in here hands.

Ino stares at the box and smiles. '_Nice one knuckle head! Your making my job easier!'_

"When I was training with the Pervy-Sage I came across this shop and well… I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday…But I thought now would be a good time."

Sakura opens the box and stares at the orange crystal connected to the chain of the necklace. She mentally sighed in relief. _'So it wasn't what I thought…Thank God, I thought he went and bought me a diamond necklace or something.' _"What is it?"

Naruto smiles as he watches her hold it in her hand while she was smiling. "It's a Chakra crystal, like the one I got from Granny, but instead of having the first Hokage's Chakra in it, it has mine. The man in the shop said he had never seen one of the crystals turn orange before, but I thought it fit me pretty well."

"It's so beautiful…" She turns to him. "Why would you buy me this?"

"Well…" He scratches his neck. "It has special properties…You know what mine allows…But for this one, as long as you wear it, I'll know when your Chakra gets low, and I'll be able to come and save you…"

"Naruto…" Sakura looks up at him, her eyes watering a bit. "Thank you. Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure." He smiles, grabs the necklace, and ties it around Sakura's neck.

Ino just stares at Naruto for a moment. "Wait! Did you forget about me?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers that Ino was standing next him. "Ah…Ino…I."

"Don't even say it!" She puts her hand up and smiles. "You can give me something later tonight." She winks.

Naruto tilts his head. "What?"

Ino shakes her head and smirks. "Don't worry about it… I don't mind having to be seen with you anyways."

Sakura, who was not listening the two talk, smiles and tilts the crystal up so she could see it. She didn't know why, but she felt a warm sensation throughout her body. '_Naruto your so sweet. And how could you think I don't like to spend time with you. You're my…Best friend.'_

Naruto changes the subject and looks out to the town. "You guys check around in the local shops…I'm going to go see an old friend…"

"What do you mean old friend?" The other two both say at the same time, they look at one another, and then back at Naruto.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it and listen to your Captain; we will meet up here in an hour! Be careful, please." And with that Naruto left the two girls.

"I have a feeling that friend of his…is a girl." Ino says jealously to get Sakura's attention.

"Drop it Ino. Come on, we have a mission." Sakura sighs. _**'Naruto! You better not be going to meet up with another girl and make us do all the work! I'll kill you! Cha!'**_

…

Naruto jumps houses and shop's roofs until he finds himself outside of a small cabin on the beach. He walks to the door and knocks. _'You better be here! When ever I'm not looking for you, you pop up. So please this once…let me find you!._

There was no answer at the door and Naruto sighs. "Oh just damn it all!"

"Naruto?" a voice calls from behind him and he turns swiftly to his side. "Whoa, I almost didn't recognizes you. Here come in, I'm guessing you're a mission right now. So if you have come here, it must be important."

Naruto nods and follows the person into the cabin. "This place has changed a lot."

"Ehh… I needed something new to look at."

"I'm glad I caught you while you were still here in the country. How long have been here this time?"

"Not too long." The person sets a bag on the counter. "Maybe two weeks or so. So what's up?"

"I need some information about the two Akatsuki members that have been staying here for while, and I was hoping that you were here to see them. No else has better information than you."

"I haven't here long but your in luck, I do know something a little something…I'm not so sure you'll like it…"

Naruto groans, "Just tell me what you know…Anything I don't care."

"Alright then…"

…..

The blonde sighs, "You have got to be kidding…I can't believe this are you sure that was who they were?" the person nods. "Ugh…And they already left." the person nods once more. "So this mission was all a damn waste!"

"Naruto I'm sorry. I should have done something, but it totally skipped my mind. The last time fought with the Akatsuki they didn't know what to think of me…and well I don't want them to know to much about my skills. I won't be of much help in the future if they learn how to get around me…"

"Stop." Naruto says firmly. "They would be stupid to try and fight you. All of Madara's plans would be lost if he died, right? No one could beat you in fight, not even me."

"I know…its just been a while since I was in a major fight."

"Kuro just stop. I know it's painful to think about your brother and friend, but you can't let that stop you from living happily." The blonde walks over to his friend and hugs her. "You're an amazing person Kuro, so you can't keep running from your problems. You have to face your fear soon or you'll never be happy. And that would suck because…"

"Thank you Naruto. I know I'm loser." She giggles and her red hair tickles his face. "You're a great friend." She pulls out the hug and smiles at him.

"Now that's the Kuro I remember."

"So…You and that Sakura girl you told me about…How's that going?" Kuro giggles at the now red faced Naruto. "You need to work on that Naruto, your sixteen and you've never had a girlfriend."

"What about you, your sixteen and never had a boyfriend." He yells back at her.

"I'm a girl Naruto, we have to protect our innocents." She giggles with a smirk on her face.

"Damn you and your cocky attitude too!"

Kuro laughs, "Yeah I still have long time to find a boyfriend," She sticks her tongue out. "While you have about until your.. Umm… I'd say 25 before that Sakura girl moves on."

"Shut up!" Naruto blushes again. "Oh damn! I have to meet up with my team." He runs to the door. "If you remember anything else come find me!"

"Will do, and tell the Granny I said Hi. She'll fall right out her chair when she hears you know me!"

"Ha-ha, will do, that sounds comical! Bye Kuro, catch you later!"

"Bye you knuckle head! You better not mess up your chances with that girl!"

…..

Naruto finally makes it back to the spot where he was meant to meet up with Sakura and Ino. They both look at him angrily, but Sakura was the first to comment. "Where the hell were you! We have been waiting for thirty-five minutes now!" She growls, "You went to some girls house didn't you!"

Naruto backs up from the steaming Sakura and looks to Ino for help. The blonde haired girl shrugs and smirks at him. "Not my problem." She mouths to him.

"jerk!" he mouths back. "So I might had been at girls house but-" That was it took, he got hit so hard he crashed into the bar across the street.

"I can't believe you! Naruto you-"

"Hey you little punk!" A very muscular man looks down at Naruto, while beer drips from his shirt. "You want to start something. You come crashing in here, and make me spill my beer…"

"I don't have time for you right now." Naruto stands up and walks back to Sakura only to have bar stool whiz pass his head. "What the hell?" He turns back around.

The muscle man jumps out the whole in the wall. "You ass! You think you can talk me like that! Do you not know who I am?"

"No I don't old man. Why don't you just go cry to your mommy!"

"Naruto!" Ino yells. "What are you trying to do?"

"Oh me nothing. I just got thrown through a wall before I could finish my sentence about how I got all the information we need for this mission. And now I'm going to be stuck in fight with some badass wannabe!"

"Naruto…I" Sakura starts.

"Just stop okay. Don't even talk me right now."

Sakura looks at him wide eyed, he never spoke to her in this tone before, not even in the Iron Country. She looks down at her feet with watery eyes.

"Well now…Looky what we have here. A little brat with two women…Hmm…This could be a worth while fight." the man raise his arms. "Prepare to lose to Tora of Ikimono clan and after you do I'll take those two for my enjoyment!"

Naruto's rage builds and he clenches his fist. "You…Don't even think of them like that!"

"What use are they to you, boy! Your not old enough to experience that kind of pleasure!" Tora chuckles, "I think I'll take the pink haired one first!"

"You Bastard…! I'll kill you!" Naruto yells in pure anger as his eyes turn red and his pupils turn into slits. Chakra starts to build up in his system and he gets on all fours, rushing at Tora.

"Hmm…This could fun." He makes a hand sign and draws a sword. **"Flying Swallow!"**

Naruto found himself being slashed at by a sword, but the problem was that Tora was still a good two meters away from him and the sword he was holding was only about a foot long…

* * *

Naruto yells at Sakura AGAIN? :O What is going on? Didn't he just give her a necklace! (That is important, don't forget about it!) Umm... So Ino's meddling...Oh boy the next Chapter she... Haha... Uhh...So do you guys like Kuro? (I like that name, her character is based soulfully after me and how i would like to be. hehe. I use the name for everything! I blame the Kurokami anime! AHH.) I not sure if I'll make her a major character or not yet, but she secretly is a leaf ninja of Naruto's rank, but well... I'll leave that for later. So there is Tora (His name means Tiger and he is from the animal clan. Hahaha. Don't you just LOVE my awesomeness at choosing Japanese names. ;P ) Truth be told i was going to make him be the one to give Naruto info, but i changed my mind, but he's really not that bad of guy, though you'll never know it. Haha. Well i personally i like this one, i hope you guys will too. I'm done ranting, i have a headache right now anyways. Bye for now, see ya next time. Boy will it ever be EPIC! ;D

**Chapter V; In The Words Of Shikamaru; Troublesome… **


	10. Chapter 10: In The Words of Shikamaru

Well...I hope you guys find this one interesting... Haha. I find it a bit awkward, but hey... XD

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter X; In The Words Of Shikamaru; Troublesome…**

Naruto continued to dodge the sword in swift movements while his mind raced with possible combinations. He jumps back to create a distance between him and Tora then he makes a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

"Holy shit!" Tora shouts shocked by the number of clones Naruto was able to create. He swings his arms around using his sword to cut through the incoming clones. Ten of the hundred clones disappear in a clouds of smoke. "And here I thought all of these clones would a be problem."

The Naruto clones smirk and charge at him once more, some with kunai and other sporting multiple shruiken.

Tora chuckles and makes five hand signs and then builds up Chakra. **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **Many of Naruto's clones were token out but some landed a couple of slashes on him. "Damn." He mumbles. "Where is the real one?"

"Look behind you…" Tora hears a beastly voice behind him and his eyes widen.

"When did you-" He starts but gets cut off by a hard fist to his spin. "ugh.." He groans as tries to stand up. "I've got say…Your pretty good…"

"Shut up." Naruto growls as he dispels his clones. "This fight is over. You're not getting what you want!"

"You still have a lot to learn kid." Tora chuckles and turns to smoke.

Naruto's eyes widen. "A Shadow Clone!"

"Too late!" A voice yells from behind.

A loud slash is heard throughout the town and everywhere people stare at the scene on the street. Sakura and Ino, of course thought the worst.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispers to herself.

Naruto groans as his shirt rips, "Your kidding?" he turns to the fallen Tora. "I just bought this!" His eyes turn back to blue, and then into gold, frog like eyes. "I'm done playing."

Tora slides up off the ground trying to get his balance as he watches in fear of Naruto's right hand, and the swirling Chakra within it. "What are you?"

"Your worst Nightmare." Naruto says flatly. "You never stood a chance to began with and then you brought them into this. Your lucky that you get to see the Jutsu before you die." A smirk forms on his lips. **"Rasengen!"**

'_Being a ninja means fighting against that hatred. All ninjas are always fighting against that hatred.'_

Naruto's eye widen when he realizes what he was about to do, he quickly and as fast as he could tried to un-do some of the Chakra in the spiraling ball in his hand. _'I can't it stop…! Dad I'm sorry!'_

Tora's chest impacts with Naruto's hand and he blasts away spinning like a top in the air, but his flesh didn't rip, Naruto had stopped it.

"Thank God…" The blonde whispers as he falls to the ground.

Sakura and Ino run over to their fallen friends side. "Naruto!" Sakura screams.

He looks up at her with his blue eyes and smiles, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." he sits up slowly. "My anger got the best of me. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that too. When that man said what he did earlier, I just snapped… Ino?" The blonde girl looks at him and nods her head. "Can you make sure that guy is alright." She nods once more and walks off.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks.

"I'm fine." He looks down at his ripped shirt. "Damn." Naruto then un-buttons the shirt and takes the headband off the sleeve. "I liked this shirt too." He chuckles. "Good thing I bought two."

"Is that all your worried about?" Sakura looks at him shocked. "You just used the Kyuubi's power like that, and your worried about a damn shirt!"

He looks at her, unsure of what to say back to her, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He wraps his arms around her and whispers into her ear softly. "There were no tails of Chakra, it's okay. No one would have noticed anything but red eyes. I was lucky though, I tried to pull back my anger, and it worked." He lightly chuckles. "Were you that jealous, that you had to punch me into a building."

Sakura's face turns pink and hot. "I-I wasn't j-jealous. I thought you were playing around and making the pig and I do all of the work." Her statement made Naruto laugh.

Ino walks over with a smile on her face as she watches the two. She looks at Naruto and gives him thumbs up. He looks at her oddly and she rolls her eyes. "The man is fine, now kiss her already!" She mouths.

Naruto's face turns pink as remembers that he was still hugging Sakura. Ino holds in her laughter and decides to implicate part two of her plan. "Hey forehead, stop hogging Naruto!" She walks passed Sakura as the pink hair girl jumps up from the ground and out of Naruto's arms. Ino starts to laugh, "Poor girl, we need to have a talk." She looks at Naruto and notices his naked chest, she smirks. "Well, well, you look even better now."

The blonde gulps and his face turn red. He stands and walks away, "lets go back, this mission is waste, our targets are gone."

Sakura comes back to reality and walks with him. "What do you mean?"

"I told you I got the information we needed." He turns his head back to Ino. "Are you coming or what?" He turns his head up to look at the clouds, a sigh leave his lips. "The ones who were here, were not just simple rouge ninja… We need to talk."

"This doesn't sound good." Ino adds as they continue to walk back to the Inn.

When back at the Inn Naruto walks into his room, and digs through his black backpack and pulls out a T-shirt. He walks back into the Kitchen and pulls it over his head. "Let's talk now." The two girls nod and wait for him to talk.

"Now as I was saying before," He starts and sits down in a chair. "An old friend of mine gave me the details. And yes, this friend is girl. She is very annoying, but she has saved my life countless times so I shouldn't talk so ill of her…but whatever. She is better than Jiraiya when it come to gathering information.." He clears his throat with a cough. "Anyways, I was lucky to catch her when she was at her house in this country. She told me that the rouge ninja that were in the town were subordinates of Kisame, and they were second in line of becoming Swordsmen of the Mist, but that's not all. It looked like they were here to meet up with someone…"

"Well why don't we find them, and catch them off guard and-"

"It's not that simple because they left the country two days ago." Naruto looks at the two firmly. "They were headed for Amegakure…That's the base for the Akatsuki so we can't go after them ourselves innless we have a death wish."

The two stare at him. "What do we do?" Ino asks.

"We should send the information back to Shizune and wait for a reply. So until we get an answer back, we will continue to ask around the town to see if we can find their contact. They might have been after something, or maybe even…someone. That is what worries me…"

"I agree to that, what do you think Ino?" Sakura comments.

Ino nods her head, "It makes the most sense. But more importantly, Naruto you said this friend of yours saved your life many times…So what is she like? Where did you meet her? Did you date her before? What does she look like?" Ino smiles giddily.

"Oh god, Shikamaru was right. The title 'Unholy Three' fits!" Naruto groans and looks around the room, he sighs. "if you must know…Her name is Kuro, and she saved my life when I almost drowned and she also saved me from being taken by the Akatsuki. She is very annoying sometimes but a she is really kindhearted and smart…Ehh…She has dark red/blackish hair and deep, red-ish colored eyes, she likes to wear finger-less gloves too, though I don't know why…"

"She saved you from drowning?" Ino looks at him shocked. "Did she give you Mouth-to-Mouth?" She watches Naruto's face turns red.

He chuckles nervously, "When you say it like that…It sounds so perverted…"

"NO WAY!" Ino screeches.

"Wait! Whoa, I didn't mean it like that! NO! You have no idea! She is like my sister for god sakes!" Naruto yells at her in his defense.

Sakura watches the two blow up at one another, and she rolls her eyes. _'Oh dear God, why did Ino have to come?' _"Will you two stop it! Damn it your both so annoying!" She yells and storms out of the kitchen.

"Way to go stupid." Ino rolls her eyes. "You couldn't just say that you dated that girl to make Sakura more jealous than she already was…"

"What the hell Ino? What are trying to do?"

"Damn idiots! I'm on a freaking mission with two big, fat idiots!" She curses her luck and walks off to her room.

Naruto stares at the table and rubs his head. "What the hell just happened…?" he looks up at the ceiling, "Shikamaru you were right…Woman are so _troublesome_!" He finds a piece of paper and pulls out a pen and starts to write, after he finished writing he folds the paper and summons a frog.

"Oi! Naruto its been awhile, what's up?" The frog salutes him.

Naruto chuckles at the little green frog, "Yeah I has been while, Gamatecha. I need you to deliver a letter for me."

"Sure, where to?"

"Back in the village, just so straight to Shizune with it. And tell her to get word from the Granny first."

"Alrighty, will do. See ya later!" Gamatecha waves and hops out the window.

Naruto rubs his eyes and yawns, "I'm going to bed…"

….

Naruto wakes up to giggling coming from the room next to his, and being the curious person that he was, he put his ear to the wall.

"No way!" He hears Ino bursts out. "He really did that!"

"Yeah, he was sweet, but I don't know…I guess he's just not my type." Sakura comments.

"You have so many guys that like you, but you never get pass a first date." Ino croaks. "Why, are you still in love with Sasuke or something."

"Ino…" Sakura sighs. "I don't even like Sasuke anymore, much less love him."

"Then why?" Ino smirks.

"I don't know, I told you that none of them seem right…"

Naruto on the other side of the door sighs happily by knowing that Sakura was single, but part of him was sad, because he knew that she wasn't smiling at the moment. That she was dishearten by that fact.

He hears Ino scoff as she changes the subject. "yeah, yeah whatever. So now on to something even more important. I know it's a stretch because you haven't had a long time boyfriend…but have you done it yet."

Sakura looks at her blonde friend oddly, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" She winks and waits for the information to sink into Sakura's mind.

Sakura's face turns red, "What does it matter…"

"So you have?"

"Uh…Well…I-" Sakura starts but is cut off by the door swing open.

Naruto puts on a fake smile and jumps on the other bed in the room. "So what are my friends talking about?"

Ino smirks, knowing that he was listening to their chat earlier. "I was just about to find out if Sakura had sex before."

Even though it was the second time hearing it, Naruto's face turns red. "Umm…"

"Sooo Sakura, How about that answer now."

If it wasn't bad enough just talking to Ino, Naruto was here now, and Sakura felt like she was going to explode. She tries her best to cope with the embarrassment, so she changes the subject. "Enough about me, what about you Ino?"

"Who me?" Ino points at herself. "I have, about…mmm…five times."

"Holy…" Naruto starts, but he stops himself, because he now knew that he would be in the spot light.

"What?" Ino comments. "Are you sad that you weren't one of them." She smirks, "Since Sakura is slick and changed the subject…What about you Naruto, who was your first?"

He sighs, "Umm…Well I…" He starts to smile and this shocks both Ino and Sakura who both wondering about the answer to the question badly. Naruto shakes his head. "No I haven't Ino, and I'm not planning to until I get married. I want my first time to be with the one I want to spend my life with…and to have children with. It might be old fashioned, but its who I am. Don't think I learned bad habits from that Pervy-Sage…I honestly haven't even kissed a girl yet."

Ino's mouth hangs open, "are you serious?" She smacks her forehead, "And all this time I…" She shakes her head. "Whatever, Sakura back to you."

The pink haired girl blinks her eyes and shakes up her thoughts, "I haven't either Ino. What the hell five times? Your such a-" She catch off to a hand to her mouth. Her gaze shifts to Naruto, her look asking 'why'.

The blondes his hand and points to Ino who is fuming. He leans down and whispers into her ear, "That word is a taboo for Ino, that's what Shikamaru told me. He said she is worst then Chuji…"

"Thanks," She whispers back. Now Sakura wasn't afraid of Ino, no, she was more afraid that Ino would use her mind jutsus on her. Yeah, there is nothing worst then Ino knowing your most inner thoughts…

Ino glares at Sakura and then smirks, "Well you two are very behind, you're the only ones in the rookie 9 that haven't."

"No way." Naruto comments. "What about Hinata?" Ino nods her at him. "No way, she… Whoa."

Ino chuckles, "Yeah well I'm tired…So if you two wouldn't mind."

Naruto and Sakura quickly move out the room, not wanting to get any further interrogation from Ino. "Damn…" Naruto mumbles as he shuts the door. "She really is troublesome."

Sakura nods, "What do we do now?" Just after she finished her sentence, Naruto's stomach growls. Sakura laughs, "I guess that answered my question."

"He-he." The blonde scratches his neck. "Let me go change real quick."

* * *

Haha. Well..., i'll just leave you guys to review. :D

**Chapter XI; When It Rains**


	11. Chapter 11: When It Rains

Hey I'm back! It took some time, i know I'm sorry, but i fixed it! I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the wait, i hope the ending doesn't seem so rushed though. I tired a different kind of writing style at the ending part of this one, i hope it doesn't seem like an epic failure... haha. This chapter starts the Rising action of my plot, well the whole mission getting part starts it, but... Hmmm...Just enjoy it already. :D

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter XI; When It Rains**

"You ready now?" Sakura laughs. "You're almost as bad as-"

"Don't even say it." He teases. "I think I'm going to have to rename you. How about Ms. Cocky? Yeah that fits." He smiles down at her. "Shall we go?"

She smiles back, and starts to walk out the door. "Just come on Mr. Knuckle Head."

"Hey don't mock me! That's my joke, you can't have It." he pouts and follows her.

Sakura smiles and looks up at the now dark sky. "You know it's been awhile since the last time we were able to tease one another like this."

"Really?" Naruto scratches his head. "I guess I haven't noticed…"

"Don't lie…" She sighs. "You know damn well that things haven't the same since-"

"Just forget about that day Sakura." He looks down at her. "I don't want something stupid like that to get in the way of our friendship…So just forget out it, that day never happened."

Sakura smiles down at her feet, "What day?"

Naruto chuckles, "Good Sakura." he pats her head.

"Hey!" She pouts. "You're a jerk."

He gives her his fox-like grin, "I'm surprised you know." She looks at him with confusion. "You've only hit once today."

"Do I really hit you that much?"

Naruto winces at the thoughts of the countless punches and kicks he has received from Sakura. "Uhh…No….?"

"Tell the truth!"

"Okay, okay, so you might…a little bit."

She looks at him shocked, "Really? Naruto I'm sorry."

He laughs at her, "Don't be, I don't know why but even if you do hit me a lot, at least I know you're acknowledging me when you do it."

She elbows him lightly, "Why do you always have to forgive me so easily like that; it makes me feel worse."

"Sorry," he chuckles.

"And stop apologizing to me all the time too!"

"Geez woman, what do you want me to do then? You want me to say that hate you or something?" He laughs.

Taking the subject more literal, Sakura sighs. "No I don't want you to say that, but if it is the way you feel then…" She looks at him. "I don't want you to always put me first that's all."

Seeing her seriousness, Naruto stops smiling and grabs her arm. "Number one, I could never hate you, no matter how much I try and two, your one of my closest friends, and you know me well enough to know what's important to me."

Sakura looks him in the eyes and gets lost in her thoughts for a while. _'What is this…?' _She questions herself_. 'I don't understand it…' _It's true to say that Sakura cared for Naruto, of course, he is her best friend, and she respects him a lot for everything he does. But at the moment she started to feel something stronger, something that couldn't just be _respect_.

"Hey are you okay?"

Naruto's voice wakes Sakura from her thoughts and she nods her head. "Yeah sorry." She continues to walk. "Where should we go?"

"Umm…Ooh. I know." He smiles and pulls her along the streets of the town.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

~~…~~

"Whoa, I never though you had such a good taste for food other than Ramen." Sakura giggles as they walk out of the restaurant.

"Hey," he nudges her. "You may be my best buddy but you don't know everything about me."

"So what don't I know?"

"I'm a good cook…"

"Just adding water to instant Ramen isn't called cooking, Naruto."

"No, really. The Pervy-Sage got me stuck working with a chief for money when we were on the road." Naruto nods his head.

"Wow…That makes me wonder what you did on that trip…"

"Honestly I could write my own book about it."

"It must have been fun to travel around the world." She says dreamily.

"Ehh…Maybe if I hadn't had to be that perv's babysitter…"

Sakura laughs, "Well training under Lady Tsunade wasn't a trip to the park either."

"I can tell; that woman… and her temper. I don't know how you could stand to be around her that long."

"You're so mean!" Sakura laughs once more.

"Psshh…Well it's true!" Naruto smiles as they walk. "So, is there anything you want to do while were out here…?" He asks nonchalantly.

She catches his hint and smiles at him sweetly. "What do you want to do…?" She drags out her question and watches him blush.

"I though I asked you first."

"Well, I'm asking you second. My questions are more important."

"Hey guys! What the hell is this, leave Ino and go on a date day?" the two hear Ino scream from a roof top. They look at one another and then run away in different directions.

"Oh no you don't!" She makes a hand sign. "Naruto your not the only one who can use clones!" She smirks, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **A second Ino appears and chases after Naruto, while the real Ino chases down Sakura. '_Looks like Mother Nature is on my side too.' _Ino thinks to herself as she looks up at the sky.

The chase didn't last too long, the group soon found themselves on the beach, and Ino had Naruto and Sakura cornered. It wasn't that Ino was mad she just wanted to have some fun, but things soon turned for the worst.

"Ino." Naruto says, "Don't move."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The blonde haired girl comments.

"You said you trust me right. Then don't move, until I say to move!"

Her body stiffens when she hears his tone, and she soon felt something coming.

Naruto takes a step forward; he looks towards Ino, and makes some hand signs. "Jump behind me now, both of you. Get close." The two girls follow his directions, and they soon saw fog rolling in. Naruto takes in a breath, **"Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountain!"** Wind surrounds them for three seconds and then it pushes out with a great force.

The fog dispels and the group sees multiple shuriken and kunai scattered on the ground about ten meters away.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sakura asks.

Naruto closes his eyes and enters 'Sage-Mode'; he doesn't turn to Sakura to answer. Instead he arms himself with a wind Chakra infused kunai. "We're being attacked." With his golden eyes he scans the area around them. His eyes stop at the top of a cliff near to them, he lets lose his kunai and watches it break apart rocks at the top of the cliff.

A two figures land down in front of him, one man in black cape and a woman in a tight fitting kimono. The dark hair woman in red laughs at Naruto, "so this is the nine-tails, he's just a kid."

The man shakes his head, "Don't take him lightly or you will die."

The woman rolls her eyes, "That was a good one Renji. Like I'd ever lose to the likes of this kid."

"What do you people want?" Naurto asks in an irritated tone.

The woman smiles whips out a paper fan and holds it in front of her face. "To see if your worth protecting or not."

"What?"

"Enough talk." Renji states as he draws a long, fang-like, sword. Down the side, engraved into the sword were the words, _'dens incisor'. _Naruto, himself could not understand what the words meant, it was a strange language to him, but Renji called the sword '_Cutter Tooth', _that meaning the swords name was written in Latin. "Prepare yourself Naruto Uzumaki!" The man in the cloak rushes Naruto and slashes with his sword with great speed and power.

Naruto and the others jump out of the way just in time. "Sakura, Ino, stay out the way!" Naruto commands.

"Naruto, don't do this on your own. Let us help you!" Sakura calls to him.

"No!" He yells while dodging Renji's blade again. "They are to dangerous Sakura; the last thing we need is for you two get hurt!" He pulls out a kunai and blocks Renji's sword and pores his Chakra into it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Renji comments, "This sword isn't normal." He smiles as his sword starts to crack Naruto's kunai.

"Don't hog him Renji!" The woman cries out, "I want to have some fun too!"

"His too powerful even for you Kagura, play with the other two." Renji spins on his heel and thrush his sword at the ground.

Naruto looks at Kagura while he dodges, "Keep them out of this!" He makes a quick hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Ten Narutos appear; five go after Kagura and the others charge at Renji. Renji quickly slashes them down.

"Like that would work." Kagura flicks her fan and the clones disappear.

"Damn it," Naruto curses, "It didn't want to have to use this again...Not after the last time…" he jumps far away from the black cloaked man and digs through his pack. "Found it."

"That…It couldn't be…" Renji's eyes go wide. "How did you get that?"

Naruto chuckles and draws the sword from its sheath, and it transforms before the ninja's eyes. "A friend gave it to me…" The sword shines golden in his hands. Incised on the flat of the bronze sword in his hands was _'phainein', _meaning _bring to light_. Though the one that had given Naruto the sword called it _Phantom _(mostly because under _phainein_ was _**youkai**_**, **which means phantom in Japanese.)_, _and on the butt of the sword was the crest of a clan; the clan of his friend…

Kagura looks at Naruto, "Aw, Damn! How did he get that? That sword is a legend!"

Sakura looks at the woman oddly, "What are you talking about, it's just a sword."

"Just sword?" The woman glares at her, "You have no respect, and I should kill you for that." Kagura makes the seal of the tiger and smirks at the two girls. **"Wind Release: Hair Wind!"**

Sakura's eye widen as she remembers this jutsus, she grabs onto Ino's arm and drags her behind a near by rock. "Stay down." She yells over the strong gust of wind.

Kagura laughs at the two, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into."

Naruto watches as Kagura starts to attack Sakura and Ino. "Damn it," He yells at Renji. "Why did you have to bring them into this?"

The man rolls his eyes, "Why is it always the same with Konoha ninja…" He stabs his blade into the ground and makes hand seals, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**

"Shit!" Naruto jabs his sword into the ground and uses it as a lift to jump over the large flame.

"You won't get away!" Renji smirks and slashes his sword into the air. A large gust of wind blows into Naruto's direction, and to his dismay Renji follows through with a fire jutsu. Now the wind changed into an inferno and Naruto surprisingly did not show any type of fear.

A chuckle left the blondes lips as he pulls his sword from the ground. The sword makes a whirl wind as it cuts through the air. "You know what this is, don't you…? I can see it; with this sword in my hands…I can do things that you would only be able to dream of."

The fire mixes with the wind and Renji's eyes widen, he didn't understand how Naruto could have learned the secrets of the sword and to be able to uses its ultimate counter, it was un-thinkable. Renji, as fast as he was could only dodge the blast partly; his arm was burned by the flames and slashed by the wind.

Naruto watched as blood dripped down the man's arm. He walked toward the man, as Renji fell to the ground in pain, his sword still held firm within his hands. "Tell me something…Are you not working for the Akatsuki?"

Renji chuckles, and keeps his eyes to the ground. "Why would think that?"

"What do you mean? Your subordinates of Kisame…"

Renji breaks out in laughter, "My boy you are quite slow…"

"What?"

The dark hair haired man looks up at Naruto, his blue eyes shined with enjoyment, and his laughter continued. "We said we were testing to see if you were worth protecting or not." Renji's other hand reaches inside of his coat and pulls out a sliver object, he drops it at Naruto's feet.

Naruto's eyes travel down to his feet, his eyes widen. "But that means-"

"Yes," Renji nods his head. "We are under orders to spy on Kisame within the Akatsuki ranks. Your Hokage had not been told of this matter yet' the princess had didn't want to tell her just yet. I believe she said 'Trust me, it will be much fun if the Hokage doesn't know that your working for me'." The man cracks a smile. "That woman…she's half way across the world, and bet she is chuckling at that table right now."

Naruto nods, "So that group is being re-made?"

"It is already…" Renji stands to his feet and sheaths his sword. "It's about time that we made our leave." In a second he makes his way to Kagura and grabs her arm, stopping her from using her fan. "Let us go now."

"Aww…." Kagura sighs and closes her fan. "But you got to have all of the fun…"

"Oi…" He pulls her from the group. "I still don't understand why you think fighting is fun."

The woman shrugs her shoulders. "It's because I'm good at it." She sighs, "Looks like I'm going to have to heal you up again…You're a real bother you know." She jumps up onto a tree branch, bringing Renji with her. She smiles and waves at Naruto. "I'll see you soon enough! We'll have some real fun then!" She winks, and then she and Renji disappear with the sound of the wind into the forest of trees.

"Wait!" Naruto yells as runs to the tree that Kagura was standing on before. "Damn it." He sighs once he realizes that they were gone already.

"Naruto, who were they?" Sakura asks as she heals the cut on her left arm.

"You didn't see her headband?" Sakura shakes her head, and Naruto slides the headband that Renji showed him to her. "They were under orders of the Mizukage to spy on the Akatsuki from within. Somehow Kuro got her information mixed up…in a way."

"Why did they attack us then?" Ino questions.

"They said they wanted to test me, to see if I was worthy of their protection. I don't really understand it myself, but…the meeting of the Kages right now…I bet they want to hide me and the eight tails away somewhere."

"This war is to protect you two." Sakura adds.

"Yes, that is true, but that does not mean we cannot fight for ourselves. It doesn't mean you all have to get yourselves killed for my sake!" The blonde jumps up on the tree branch. "I'm going after them. Go back into town and wait for me to return. I have some questions I need to ask of them." Naruto closes his eyes and enters Sage Mode, and without turning back around, he could feel that Sakura was about to state and objection. "That is an order!" And with that he disappears into the dark forest just as it started to rain.

"Order or not, I'm going after you." Sakura mumbles and chases after him.

"Oi…" Ino rubs her temples. "Have I mentioned that your idiots?" She sighs and looks up to the sky. _'They'll get sick if they stay out in this. Naruto can handle it, but Sakura…Why me!' _She shakes her head and follows her crazy pink haired friend.

It didn't take long for Ino to get lost, after an hour of searching she gave up and headed back to the Tea Country and to the warm Inn, too bad she won't ever find her way back…Well, until morning that is.

Naruto sighed once more, how on earth those ninja moved so fast was beyond him. Not only that but it was raining cats and dogs, and the temperature was dropping. Even though he knew Sakura had been chasing him, he hoped that she would give up and go back an hour ago at least, but she never did. He lost the track of the Mist ninja and he knew Sakura would not give until she found him, and that is one of the reasons he doesn't want her to know of his plan… Being so far from the Tea Country was not helping either, he'd have to find them a place to stay for the night, and he hoped Ino was okay. (He'd go look for her later.)

"You can come out now." The blonde sighs, balancing himself on a tree branch.

Just then, a pink flash landed beside him. "I can't believe… you didn't…say anything…this whole time…" She chokes out, out of breathe.

"Come on." he throws her over his shoulder, receiving a shocked scream from Sakura. "If you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold. We'll stay in the hotel down there." He jumps off the branch and continues to run towards the hotel.

"Why are you caring me…like this especially?" Sakura protests.

"Because you've been a bad girl, and you need to be punishment for not following orders."

She didn't know why, but Naruto's words just then made her blush, badly. It was weird, but his voice was sharp and lusty, and yet it hinted that he was joking, so she couldn't help giggle and play along. "I'm sorry, please take me away…" Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh and he did.

When the two reached the hotel they rented the only open room, it was a couple's room, and they both blushed when they walked in and saw the heart shaped pillows. It was by far one of those _'right out of a comedy' _honeymoon sweets, with multiple shades of red and pink, the walls were painted white (with little hearts on them too), and the bed had rose pedals scattered everywhere.

Naruto sneezed and took off his soaked shirt. "You should hurry and undress, Sakura."

"What!" Sakura, being the person that she is, hits him on the head. "W-why would say something like that?" In some way or another she starts to panic, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, hey, where do you think your going?" Naruto grabs the back of her shirt trying to stop her from running away. More unusually actions from Sakura, she turned away from Naruto beet red, and a bit scared. "Geez." The blonde sighs. "Look I'm sorry for bring you to a place like this, but I'll be leaving soon so don't worry."

"Huh?" Sakura clams down and turns back to Naruto confused.

Naruto walks into the bathroom and takes a towel to dry himself off. "After I dry off I'll go look for Ino, she was following you for awhile, but she just disappeared. It might take awhile; I haven't perfected my Charka searching technique with Sage Mode."

"Wait," She follows him to the doorway of the bathroom. "You're planning on going out in that rain, again?"

He turns away from her, and makes a long face. "Its okay, staying in here would be more dangerous…"

Sakura falls into more confusion and stares at Naruto blankly.

"Ah, well anyways, I'll be going now!" Naruto turns back with an energized look on his face.

"Wait, wait!" Sakura grabs onto him. "Naruto your freezing and you just sneezed a while ago! Ino can handle herself out there, she's smart enough!"

"Sakura…" The blonde sighs and try to struggle from her grip.

"If you have to go, at least take a shower first!" She tightens her grip on him as Naruto tries to break free of her death grip once more. "If you don't shower and get warm, you'll catch a cold!"

"I will not!"

"You have too!"

Somehow the miny fight ended up with Sakura hugging Naruto tightly, and after that all you could say Sakura had Naruto wrapped around her little finger.

"And you don't need to go anywhere! Stay here until the rain stops at least!" Sakura yells against his chest.

Naruto's eyes widen and after a couple moments of silence, his body stiffens, "…Okay."

Sakura gasps and backs up waving her hands in the air. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

The blonde starts to laugh. "I know." His face becomes serious, and he crosses his arms. "But Sakura must shower first."

"Eh…Okay fine." The pink haired girl sighs, but she soon smiles. Honestly she didn't understand how things ended up this way…

Sakura burst out of the bathroom, with a bathrobe on. "Sorry for the wait, Naruto."

"That was quick." Naruto turns to her with a towel wrapped around his eyes.

"Umm…Naruto…What's with the…"

"Oh, well Sakura I didn't notice until you were already in the shower." He points towards the bathroom, relieving a semi-transparent shower room.

Sakura's face turns red with both embracement and anger. "You-you- you-you…Narutoooo!" She shakes his body hard, as if she were trying to knock the life out of him.

"I didn't see anything! I swear! Sakura!" Naruto tries to stop his body's shaking by grabbing onto the bed but his hand hits the remote for the TV. And you can guess what happened to them next, right? Eh, maybe not…

Just the TV flashed with "Depictions of Romantic Love", and let's just leave it at that. Both Naruto and Sakura stared to panic, trying to turn off the TV.

"Sakura, give me the remote control!"

"Ah!"

"Watch out!"

The TV turned the weather and…Sakura found herself lying on top of Naruto, in a very awkward position. (Naruto was still shirtless too.)

"Sorry," She blushes red, and could hear the sound of her heart beat, _'ba-bump, ba-bump.' _Her mind flashed through many things as she continued to stare into his deep blue eyes, studying how the blue seemed to swirl with a mix of different emotions, which she couldn't read.

'_ba-bump' _

Mechanically Naruto's hand found its way to Sakura's face, lightly touching the soft skin of her face. He could feel her tremble with his touch, and see the redness of her face increase. Suddenly he pulls her into a deep hug and he whispers gently. "I won't do anything. You know how I feel about you, and you know how I feel about that subject. I'll wait until your heart is truly free of him…and when you can truly love me."

'_His heart is racing to the beat of my own, and his chest is hot…' _Sakura sighs and takes in his sent. "Naruto…" _'I'm sorry…I've caused you so much pain, haven't I?'_

"I've waited 16 years, I can wait until were married."

"Naruto!" Her fist connects with her idiot friend's face.

"Hehe. It was worth it."

"I'll be getting in the shower now. You want to join?" Naruto jokes.

"Hell no! Get your ass out of here!" Sakura kicks him into the bathroom. She could her him laugh, and she just sighs. When she hears the door shut, she falls face first into her pillow, sighing once more. _'That feeling just now…I can't stop thinking about that…Oh God, I hope Ino doesn't find out!'_

Ten minutes later, Naruto walks out of the bathroom, dressed in his now dry cloths, drying the extra water from his hair with a towel. "Sakura, I'll be leaving now. I found the dryer so my clothes-" He stops when he realizes that Sakura fell asleep. He looks down the beauty lying on the bed in front of him. The smile drops from his face and he sits down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her head gently so he wouldn't wake her up. "Honestly, I just want to protect you the most. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I plan to do in the future…"

'_Because I love you, because you are important to me…That is why I do these things…'_

_

* * *

_Sooooo, what did you think? :D I myself found the beginning and then the fade to the fight, very cheesy, and just horrible. I but i loved the hotel part...Haaa...I've had that part planned for two months now. I hoping you laughed a lot...smiled...cried...or other emotion that you might possibly get from this. Anyhow, and Renji and Kagura, and Naruto's sword, let's just say that they are connected. I wouldn't to us Latin for the sword names for some unknown reason (it took for ever to find the names in Japanese though... -.-) anyways if you liked this chapter and the Naruto/Sakura moments, stay turned, because that will just keep getting better in the next chapter. Hehe! :D

Ps:If you can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter from the name it, your a genus!

**Chapter XII: So Contagious**


	12. Chapter 12: So Contagious

Just enjoy. :)

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: So Contagious**

Sakura wakes up to the sound of knocking on the door and falls off the bed in shock. "Oww…Ugh." She runs over to the door, opening it. "Ah…" She opens the door to find Naruto smiling at her with Ino standing at his side with a bored look on her face.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Naruto chuckles. "It's a bit early, but while I was looking for Ino, I got word from the Granny. We can go back to Konoha now, so we'll leave after we stop to eat." He scratches the back of his neck. "You were right about Ino; I found her back on the beach sleeping under a rock over hang with a lit fire, and dry clothes…" The blonde sighs, "I guess I should know by now that you're always right about these types of things."

"Psshh…Jerk." Ino pushes him from the door. "You act like it's my fault for your stupidity." She rolls her eyes. "Anyways, what happened with you two last night, this room is very…interesting…?"

The trip back to the Tea Country was awkward, mostly because of Ino and all of her inquisitive questions about what happened last night. It's not that they didn't tell her that they had found shelter from the rain in the hotel. They just hadn't told her _everything _that happen last, and somehow Ino knew that there was more to the story, so she keep pushing. The group then ate a light breakfast and headed homeward bound for Konoha.

They got back to Konoha around noon. Their first stop was to go see the Hokage and report all that happened, but of course, they left out Naruto's mishap of following the Kiri ninja. As the group was walking out of the room, Naruto quickly turned around and started to laugh.

"I can't believe I almost forgot!" He smacks his forehead. "Kuro told me to tell you 'Hi' for her."

Tsunade spits out the tea she was drinking, half choking.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune comes running over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Ha-ha," Naruto laughs. "I tell you that girl must be physic or something. She said you would react like that. Woo!" He wipes a tear from his eye. "Jeez, I can't stop laughing."

"How the hell do you know her?" The re-covered Tsunade boasts.

"Mmm…Well Kuro and I go way back." The young blonde taps his chin. "I believe it was a couple months after Jiraiya and I set out for my training, when we first met."

"Naruto…" Tsunade motions for Naruto to come closer to her. When he does, she whispers. "Just how much do you know about Kuro?"

"Just what she told me." He sighs. "This isn't the time to talk of her Granny. Besides she didn't tell you what happened after she left Konoha did she…?" On that note, Naruto leaves with Sakura and Ino.

"What was that about?" Ino asks.

"Nothing." Naruto replies.

"I hate being left out of the loop…" The girl blonde gives him the evil eye. "Well I'll be going home now. Bye." She waves as walks away towards her families flower shop.

"Well…I'll see you…later, Sakura."

"Naruto…Wait…" Sakura blushes lightly. "About last night… I'm sorry I fell asleep first."

Naruto's mind flashes back to the happenings of last night, and he blushes deeply. "No, no, don't worry about it." The blonde turns away quickly so Sakura could not tell what was going on in his mind. He was sure, if she knew, he would be drowning in pain right now. "I'm going to go, Bye!" When Naruto starts to walk away, his body becomes heavy and his legs give out on him. "Ugh…" He crashes to the ground hitting his head on the hard ground despite Sakura's quick actions to catch him.

"Oh my God, Naruto!" Sakura winces, "That's gonna leave a nasty bump…"

~…~

When he came through, Naruto found himself lying on his bed in his apartment. At first, he did not understand what had happened, but he felt the bump on his head and soon his memories came back. He sits up in his bed and rubs his nose with his hand. "Aaachhoo!"

"Wow that was fast." Sakura walks into his room with a cool washcloth and a thermometer.

"Oh…Hey." Naruto coughs loudly. "Oww…" he rubs his throat.

"See…You did get a cold. Lay down." Sakura pushes him lightly back onto his bed and places the rag on his head. "Keep this in your mouth for about a minute and half. I'm going to get you some water."

"Okay." The blonde looks at the white object in his hand, sighs, and places the metal part of the thermometer under his tongue. "Ugh…" _'I hate these things!'_

Sakura comes back into the room and puts the cup of water on his nightstand. "It should be done by now." She pulls the thermometer from his mouth and reads it. "38.2 degrees Celsius (about 100 degrees Fahrenheit). It's pretty high…" A sigh leaves her lips. "This is my fault for not stopping you yesterday. I'm sorry."

Naruto shakes his head gently, so it would not make his headache worse. "No, no its not you fault. So that's why Sakura-"

"What? Do you need something?"

"Please leave."

"Huh?" His pink haired friend stares at him blankly.

"I asked you if you could go. I'll be okay, as long as I get some sleep…" Naruto closes his eyes and tries to find comfort on the bed.

"…Wait, don't you need me to look after you?"

He coughs once more and shakes his head. "Of course not, I might infect you."

Sakura's anger builds up. How stupid could Naruto be? "This isn't funny! Don't say things like that you idiot! We have to cure you as quick as possible." She clenches her fist.

"Then I'll tell you the truth." Naruto sighs, "It's because you're noisy. Please get out." He coughs again.

That was it; Sakura's anger exploded and Naruto got a fist full of pain. "What the hell! Naruto you asshole!" With that, she storms out Naruto's apartment and over to Ino's flower shop, so she could vent out her anger.

Naruto sighs after the door slams and rubs the red mark on his face. He didn't want to make her that mad, but if she did not leave, she would catch a cold from him again. Last time that happened…Well let's just say, what Sakura caught from him was no ordinary cold…

A few hours later Naruto wakes to the sound of a door opening. His vision was blurry because of his headache, so he reached out his hand into the air. _'Who…?' _He coughs loudly and then sighs.

"Naruto…" A voice calls into the room, and a hand grabs his.

"Ah…" His blue eyes open more and the blurriness starts to fade. Soon he could make out Sakura's figure in a nurse custom. Naruto's face curls, "What are you…"

"I'm going to look after you." Her voice sounded somewhat muffled behind the mask she wore. "It's okay if I wear this mask, right." She points to the mask on her face. She looks at Naruto's sour looking face. "What you don't like my costume?"

"No I like it…I mean, I don't!"

Sakura laughs at his flustered complexion and lifts up a while bowl. "I asked Teuchi for some help to make a special Ramon for you. It's like chicken noodle soup." She holds up chopsticks in one hand and the bowl in the other. "This should make you feel a lot better!"

Naruto blushes a deeper red and looks down at his knee, for he was now sitting up.

"I helped mix the noodles and cut vegetables." She picks up some of the Ramon noodles with the chopsticks and blows on them to cool them down.

"I didn't think you knew how to cook…"

"I'm not an expert, of course…But whenever I was sick a child my parents would take off work to take care of me, and give me anything I wanted until I got better. Back then, things were so simple, right. The lands were all at peace and the Akatsuki was never even heard of…I remember how happy we were back then…I was spoiled in that way, but it is special too isn't it?" She meets eye to eye with Naruto looking right into his orbs of clear blue ocean water. '_You never had that kind of happiness when you were younger Naruto…And yet, you have never been selfish towards me before or anyone for that matter…'_

"So for now, Naruto, can't you act spoiled when your sick too?"

Naruto's hand covers his mouth; he had not seen something like this coming. He never thought that Sakura cared this much…It was something that really made his heartbeat faster. It made him fill with all kinds of emotions that were hard to explain in words. The most that he could say was that what she did was make him happy. It did not matter what his past was like, not now, all he cared for was the future. That is why it is so hard for him to think of himself first, because he has caused so many people pain and worry. "It was never like this, when I was sick as a child." He grabs on to Sakura's hand with the chopsticks in it, pulls it closer to his mouth, and eats the noodles, enjoying the flavor. Then he smiles at her from his heart. "Sorry. I… don't even know where to being acting spoiled in this situation."

Sakura's eyes widen as she feels his heart rate slowly start to climb. She could feel her face get hotter and hotter with every passing second.

"Whenever I was sick, there was nobody with me because it would be easy to infect them." Naruto's hand slowly starts to cup the side of Sakura's face. "…Just like now, to have somebody by my side when I'm sick, it makes me emotional."

"Yeah…" Sakura starts. "What would you like? If there's anything at all, tell me, okay?"

Cold sweat drops from his face and he pulls his hand away from her face. "Hm?" he looks at her hesitantly, afraid she would get mad and punch him, but he finally works up the courage. "Can…can I rest my head on your lap." He blushes deeply.

"Umm…" She sighs and then smiles after a minute. "Fine."

Naruto lays his head down and covers his face in his hands, for he became a living tomato of redness. Then he remembers that Sakura took off her mask earlier to blow on the noodles so he lift his head up closes to her so he could see her eyes. "Because were so close, wear your mask, okay?"

"Okay," Sakura blushes. His face was so close to hers but oddly, even his request right now did not anger her at all. In fact, she rather liked the feeling it gave her. "Okay. Oh, does the Roman need cooling?" She pulls up the mask.

"Oddly enough, I'm not that hungry."

"How do you plan on getting you nutrients?"

He gives her a grin. "Well, then I'll have Sakura's smile."

Sakura reaches for the mask on her face to remove it but Naruto stops her.

The blonde lightly laughs as he grabs her hand to stop her. "Idiot." He lends up higher and stares into her eyes. '_Just behind that mask…' _His free hand reaches for her face. Oh, how badly did he want to kiss her at this moment, even if there is a mask over her face? He loved her so much, but he could get himself to do it. No matter how much he cared, or love her, Sakura would always have place in her heart for Sasuke. He wanted her love him, and only him. Therefore, even if this moment feels right, he just cannot do it! Naruto's hands fall slowly from her and he lays back down. "Sorry…"

'_Ba-dump'_

Sakura could still feel the warmth of Naruto's breath on her face; the feeling just would not go away. So as she sat there watching him sleep after he finished his Ramen, her mind began to flash with different outcomes. What would it be like if he had kissed her? What if Naruto wasn't sick and he had kissed her? What would she do? Honestly at the moment she couldn't think of an answer to any of those questions, all she knew that the thought of kissing Naruto made her heart beat so fast. It was a foreign feeling, but it is not as if she did not like it.

Sakura shook the weird thoughts from her head. _**"No, Naruto said he just wanted to friends anyways. Stop thinking weird things Sakura! Besides you just respect Naruto, nothing more, nothing less, right?"**_

But she was happy because if Naruto's sudden sickness she was able to become closer to him, to learn more about him and his past, that of course, was something she has wanted to do for a long time.

Morning soon came to Naruto's small apartment in Konoha. A cool fall breeze was present in the air, the sun was at quarter rise, birds were chirping, and the village was starting to come alive. However, for our friends, Naruto and Sakura, they found themselves in an odd predicament this very morning…

Naruto awoke feeling 100 percent better. He did what he did every morning when he woke up and that was to look out his window. He sat up and stretched his body, for it felt stiff, and that is when he realized he was not alone. Somehow, Sakura had found her way into his bed and she was sleeping soundly, still in her nurse get-up. At first, he was shocked and his face was very red, but then he remembered the night at the hotel when he watched her sleep. Sakura still had a beautiful look on her face, even as she slept and it made him smile. Though he could not trust himself, he almost kissed her last night. "Wake up Sakura. You should go home." He nudges her gently. _'That's right, today is the day…'_

"Mmm…" She rolls over in the bed, her nose crinkling. "Not now…five more…minutes…"

'_So…cute!' _Naruto laughs at her innocent look. "Come on Sakura." He pokes her forehead. "What if Ino fines out that you spent the night here?"

A little mention of Ino and giving the crazy blonde another thing to tease her about was something Sakura was not about to let happen. "I'm up!" She rubs her eyes and smiles. "Sorry, I guess I feel asleep. I was worried and didn't want to leave you here alone."

"Don't worry about it." he scratches his neck and gives Sakura his one-in-a-million smile.

She giggles, "So how are you feeling?"

"Much, much better thanks to you."

Sakura blushes. "Nah, I really didn't do anything."

"You brought me that awesome Roman. I'll have to thank Teuchi."

She rolls her eyes at his comment and jumps off the bed. "Whatever. I'm going to have to check your temperature to make sure the fever went away completely though."

"I know it did so don't worry yourself. You should head home, I'm sure you mother has been worried."

Sakura eyes him for a moment. "Are you trying to get rid of me again?"

"No, no!" He waves his hands in the air. "I…its just that I'm sure there is a lot of things you need to do today and-"

"You are trying to get rid of me!" She walks closer to him, her eyes flashing with anger. "What are you planning? You know that Lady Tsunade said you need to stay indoors until they figure out where to hide you."

"Sakura," Naruto starts. "I told that I wasn't going to hide. I don't care if I'm order to, I have to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Damn it! Will you stop it! I don't have to tell you everything!" Pain was present in his eyes as he spoke. _'Damn it…I can't lie to her like this. Not about this…It hurts far too much.' _

Sakura's eyes widen and she grabs onto his arm. "What are you going to do Naruto? Run-away and give yourself up? Or something worst? Damn it Naruto! What's so wrong with caring about you?"

"Because, you don't understand why I do these things Sakura!"

"Then what is that reason, tell me! Let me in your; head help me to understand Naruto. Just talk to me! Stop doing dangerous things on your own. I know you've planning something ever since you said that there was something you wanted to ask of those Kiri ninja!"

Tears start to bead in his blue eyes. "You want to know? It hurts Sakura; it really hurts! Everyday that passes I see you, but I know that you will never love me how I love you! Yes, I want to be Hokage, I want to protect his village, so let me do it in my own way, Sakura! Because the one I want to protect the most, the one I care for the most, the reason why I do all of these things is because of you! I do it because I love you and you're important to me…"

"_That's right. Just like, I said before at the hotel. 'Because I love you, because you are important to me…That is why I do these things…' You are the only one Sakura, which is why I do not want you or even the others to fight for my sake. Let me bare the burden of my curse."_

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice was small, but even through his tear filled eyes he could see the pain on her face.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widen when she realizes what was happening. Naruto was kissing her, but it was not how she had imaged. The kiss was deep and passionate yes, but it was full of so much sadness, as if, Naruto believed he would never see her again. That is when it hit her, what Naruto was planning…

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day…" Naruto sighs as he looks at Sakura's unconscious body lying on his bed. He had knocked her out right before he had pulled away from their sad kiss.

Naruto quickly changes his clothes, packs his things into his backpack at top speed, and makes sure to hide the sword that Kuro had given him in the bottom of his bag. (He means his sword called '_Phantom')_. After that, he leaves his old apartment and sneaks out of the village through a back entrance that Jiraiya had shown him. He had to admit it, as current events flashed through his mind, Sakura was like a disease, something he could ever get ride of, and she was so contagious…Everything she did made him fall in love with her even more…

* * *

I hope you liked it, and don't hate me. Naruto's plan will start to play out very soon. So stay tuned. :)

Ps: I hope there is not too many mistakes in this. I wrote it and spelled checked...I didn't read it over so... haha. ;P

**Chapter Thirteen: An Encounter With Fate**


	13. Chapter 13: An Encounter With Fate

Next Chapter...Naruto's plan? Yeah, well I'm be taking a break over Christmas, sorry, but the next chapter won't be until January 2. So leave me some Reviews while I'm gone. :)

**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi" _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

**"Jutsu" **Bold means Jutsu name

_'Inner Thoughts_' Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person

**I don't own Naruto...or the idea of the mirror -That comes partly from the real object, and the one from InuYasha...)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: An Encounter With Fate**

After night hit, Naruto found himself nearing the outskirts of the Fire Country. Naruto did not know where to start looking for answers, and he of course, would not go as far to put himself into so much danger. He was not planning to die, at least not this early. He needs to prepare himself for what is to come. The only person who knows of his whole plan is Shikamaru, but even Naruto knew that Sakura would tell the Hokage that he left and soon Naruto would find himself found out. There was a reason for his madness of leaving Konoha like this; his plan involved not only the safety of Konoha but also the other villages.

With darkness now rolling in around him, Naruto figured that he would stop to recharge himself with food and a couple of hours of sleep. He found a good spot to rest; it had rocks to block Naruto from sight. However, he did not light a fire, in fear of being spotted because of the orange-red glow and the sent of burning wood.

"Good thing I packed this." Naruto commented as he pulled his winter robe from his pack. He throws the coat around himself to keep warm and lays his head down, trying to sleep in the ever-quiet night.

The silence of the night made of hard for him to sleep and Naruto had not expected it to be so lonely on this journey either. This was something that he had to do though; so much was riding on a risky idea of his. If Madara were able to complete his goal, Naruto would never forgive himself, even if he died, he would have so many regrets. For one, he never got to go on a real date with Sakura; he never got to tell her how much he loved her with the right conditions of the date met. He would never reach his goal of being Hokage and gaining the villages respect. No, that is not enough. What Naruto would regret the most would be that Madara would rule the world, and the people could never revolt against him. Naruto had to endanger himself like this; he felt he owned it to the world. To bring about peace, as he promised to Jiraiya, he would gladly get himself killed in the process. If his death would save the world and his friends from Madara, Naruto would not hesitate to take his own life. However, he would do what he could to save the world, and keep himself alive.

Naruto's thoughts soon drifted off and he found himself falling asleep. The sounds of breaking branches woke him about two hours later. He did not move, or open his eyes; instead, he honed his hearing and listened to the sounds. _'It could just be animal,' _he thought to himself. _'They couldn't have found me that quickly…Could they?_

A rustle came from the trees above him and his heart sank. There is not animal alive in the forest that would make this much noise at night. Soon he hears the sound of feet landing on either side of him, and he prepared himself to jump up and attack if necessary. He stopped when a voice rang out into the night.

"Hey Brat, stop faking and get your ass up!"

Naruto's eyes flew open in shock and he jump up from the ground. "How?"

The women in front of him smirked. "We got word from your Hokage that you left the village and were headed our way." She bends her face closer to Naruto's. "We found you once didn't we, its easy to find you, you're so careless."

"Enough Kagura." Standing on the other side of Naruto, Renji sighs. "Don't scare the boy."

Kagura leans back up to her normal height and crosses her arms. "Whatever."

"I'm not going back to Konoha!" Naruto raises a kunai that he had hidden in his sleeve.

"Oh shut up…" Kagura yawns and pushes his arm down. "It's too late for you to be yelling like that brat. Besides, who said we were bringing you back there?"

"I don't care what you say I'm not-Wait, what did you say?"

Renji sighs once more and leans against a rock. "Well if you put that thing away and take a seat, I'll tell you what our orders were, and then if you still have questions, which I think you will, you can ask them then, okay?"

"Fine." Naruto drops the kunai in Kagura's out-stretched hand, and then sits on the ground, waiting for Renji to talk.

Kagura yawns once more, pulls a bottle of sake from her pack, and joins Renji on the rock. "Well to start, we're not going to force you to go back to that village of yours." She breaks the top of the bottle and takes a swig. "Mmm…This is good sake."

Naruto stares at the black haired woman and shakes his head. "Swear you remind me so much of that woman…"

"Who?" Kagura inquirers.

"Granny Tsunade," he starts and then his eyes widen. "But a younger version!"

Kagura shakes off Naruto's remark. "Who'd want to be like that Slug Princess anyways…?"

"Enough." Renji raises his good hand. "We were asked to bring you back to Konoha by your Hokage…But were not doing that. Lady Mizukage, told us to watch over you like originally planned." Naruto opens his mouth to say something when Renji silences him. "I said let me talk first. Anyways, since the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' were reformed, at the meeting of the Kages our Mizukage said she would send out protection for you and the eight-tails. There was a location that we were meant to lead you to, but I have a feeling that you're planning to do something on your own…?"

Naruto nods, "I have to stop Madara myself and save Sasuke."

Kagura looks at Naruto with her now glassy eyes. "I'd had a feelin' you had some'um' planned when we first met."

Naruto looks at the drunken woman oddly. She is like the Granny after all; she got drunk fast. He watched Kagura throw the empty bottle aside. "I want to ask you two questions about something."

"Well we're all ears." Renji looks at Naruto.

"Have you ever heard of 'Kana's Mirror'?"

Renji looks at Naruto confused. "Never heard of it? Why'd you ask?"

"A friend of mine said that it was made in Kiri."

Kagura looks away from the two and sighs. "Why would you ask about an idem like that?"

Naruto again looked at her surprised, half because she did not seem drunk anymore and half because she seemed irritated by the sound of the object he asked about. "Well, I think I could use it, to stop Madara of course. I need to know more about it-"

"You don't go around, askin' about things like that!" The dark haired woman snaps at him. "It's not something to be talked about so carefree." Her tone calms a bit.

"So you heard of it?"

"Of course I have. It was my family that made the Mirror in the first place."

"Really?" Renji asks, now interested in the subject at hand.

"Can you tell me about it?" Naruto asks softly. He could tell by Kagura's reaction, the subject of the mirror was not easy for her. It was almost as if it brought pain to Kagura herself.

Kagura sighs and looks up at the night sky. "Kana's Mirror is legend to show even the most evil of men a light within his soul, but there's more to it than that. Kana…she was…part of my family many years ago, only half related to me though. Her death was quite sad, but that is not what we are talking about. The mirror had a dark side, it could take in the souls of humans, turning them into lifeless puppets and that is something that many others in the past tried to take control of. The location of the mirror is unknown to even the elders of my family."

"Wait a minute, something doesn't quiet fit…It can show the light in one's soul, but it can also make people into your own puppet…"

"Yes it was Kana's curse because no one else could make the mirror work, because no one else had a pure soul like her own. So many people kidnapped her, and made her use the mirror for their own personal deeds, but the mirror could do one more thing."

Naruto looks at Kagura in awe, he never dreamed of the mirror being this powerful. What else could it do? "Is it possible that it would be able to deflect attacks as well?"

Kagura sighs and rubs her temples. "I figured you ask that, but yes it can. It can reflect any attack, even Jutsus."

A smile breaks out on Naruto's face. "Good, that only leaves one more thing."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Naruto rises to his feet and collects his things. "There is a place I need to check out." He turns his head to the bewildered ninja behind him. "Are you coming or not? I don't have all day."

Renji and Kagura look at Naruto in astonishment. "What the hell are you going on about boy?" Renji asks, still a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Kagura adds. "I'm tired. We should rest some more, before we follow you to the impending doom, that I believe you will lead us into."

"Hey…" Naruto frowns. "I'm trying to save the world. I can't rest."

Kagura grabs him and pulls him into a headlock. "I don't care who you are, you will respect your elders, even if it is only by a couple of years."

Naruto sighs, "You don't understand what I've put at risk."

"You need to calm down at bit. How about you tell us what your plan of action is, we will help the best we can. I don't want to be out done by a sixteen-year-old." Renji pulls Kagura off Naruto and goes back to the rock to sit.

"Fine." The blonde sighs, sits, down at starts his tale.

* * *

"That sounds so reckless!" Renji snaps. "Do you really think something so unorganized will work?"

"Actually I do. See, Madara is an organized person; he plans everything, right down to the dialogue he uses in conversations before and during a fight. If I do something like this; he'll never predict it and he won't be able to react fast enough to the change in events."

"How can you be so sure that _he_ will help you?" Renji adds.

"I don't." Naruto sighs. "That's why the Mirror is a back up plan."

"And how do you plan on finding it?" Kagura finally confers.

"That's why I want to go back to the place where Itachi gave me his power, inside the place he first led Sasuke to; I think I'll find my answers there."

"Your saying that Itachi knew this would happen? _And, _that he gave you the power to stop it from happening. Come on Naruto, don't be stupid." Renji puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

"I say we do it." Kagura yawns and rubs sleep from her eyes. "I think the craziness of the plan itself may be helpful and it's possible Itachi could have known the whereabouts of the Mirror. Remember, he showed up as a shadow clone back home around that time."

"You really think this will work Kagura?" Renji looks at her in disbelief.

"Yeah," The woman sighs. "Besides, didn't that girl back in the Tea Country say something about putting our faith in this kid and that he'll do great things to world… and what not."

"Alright fine." Renji sighs. "Just don't blame me when the world ends."

Naruto grits his teeth. "She was in on it too!"

"Huh?" They both ask.

"I can't believe I let Kuro trick me like that. Damn, no wonder she's good actor." Naruto sighs. "Whatever, we need her for this plan anyways, I'll send a message."

"Wait, you mean that girl in the Tea Country?" Kagura asks while eyeing Naruto testily.

"Yeah," He answers without look up at meet her eyes.

Unbeknownst to the Blonde, Kagura made her way to his side. "Do you like that girl?"

"No, not Kuro…Sakura…I love her." He answers without thinking.

"Stupid kid…" Renji sighs and lights a cigarette.

Kagura smirks and sits down beside Naruto. "Tell me Naruto, who is this _Sakura_ girl?"

Naruto's face reddens after he notices what he's done. From one look he should have know that Kagura was not just like Tsunade, but she was also a bit of an Ino, with a hint of Sakura's temper. "If you must know, Sakura…She's…Well I've had a crush on her since we we're in the Academy together, but I really think we have gotten closer over the years. I think it's more than a crush now, but Sakura's still in love with Sasuke, that I can tell."

Kagura smiles and drinks some sake that she, again, pulled out of her bag. "Listen Naruto, you might not be the smartest kid, but you have something on your side that this Sasuke kid doesn't have."

"What's that?"

"You've stayed by that girl's side all of this time, and you haven't hurt her like he has."

"No." He shakes his head. "I have, I hurt her badly because of yesterday…I-I kissed her and then knocked her out."

The woman nods and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "She'll be mad at you for worrying her; just make sure you came back to her. She might hit you for being an idiot, but she will do it out of love. Now come on, have a drink, were teammates now!"

"I don't drink! I'm only sixteen. Besides, I don't want to know what that stuff will do to me…There was this one time when Lee drank and…"

Renji rolls his eyes as he watches the two talk so carefree, but he was somewhat glad. He knew deep down that Naruto would change the world, just like Kuro had said. '_This kid… he's different from the rest of us…' _From what Renji saw, Naruto shinned in a different light than the rest of the ninja of the world. Even though his childhood was horrible, somehow he did not lose himself in the hatred and loneliness. A smile spread across his face, this kid sitting in front of him had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wasn't even struggling. Fate chose Naruto to bring peace to this accursed world of ninja, that much, Renji could see.

Peace for this moment was good for the group, because come morning, they would be off to an unknown dangerous place. Nothing could prepare them for the revelation of secrets that they will chance upon next.

* * *

Its short, I'm sorry. I didn't want to give away to much of Naruto's plan either, but the Mirror has a big part and if you caught it, so does Kuro. ;P As you can see, I'm making Kuro more important to the story now, Ive decided on that. The next chapter won't be until Jan. 2, 2011, just to remind you. :D Have a great Christmas guys. (if you Celebrate it, of course.) Oh and a happy new year too!

**Chapter XIV: The Real Game Starts Now!**


End file.
